No need for another Like Tenchi
by RyokoThePirate
Summary: chater 3 is up, chapter four be up soonno gay box what more do you want?:P
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo OR any other characters that are in this story with the Exception of Me .

Now all T/R Fans im with you I love Tenchi&Ryoko but I like Ryoko so I get her screw Tenchi lol. Oh yeah sry guys but if you like Kiyone shes umm not in this fan fic sry this is my first fan-fic so If u want go ahead and flame me our story starts with me that night Tenchi and Ryoko,Along with Ayeka and Sasami destroy the Seho Bridge, on with the story

(extra character and locations Saturos and Menardi from Golden sun and Omega from Sonic Heroes who also has the ability to transform into a form resembling Zero from the Mega Man series. )

:thinking:

-mind link-

It was a dark night and the stars were brightly shining all was quite as a boy sat on the edge of the Seho Bridge, his chocolate complexion went well with his curly black hair and brown eyes. He was roughly around the age of 17 and was gazing up at the stars pointing out shapes. His name was Yahshua, Yahshua Barrett. The quiet silence was broken when he spoke. "Man I'm bored, I wish there was something to do, well I could always visit Tenchi maybe" he pondered to himself. "Yeah I could I haven't seen him in ages". "I wonder if we still act alike a lot hmmmm." . Then there was another moment of silence which was broken by the screech of a star like object falling out of the sky. "He he he look at that a shooting star". Well now that I look at it I think it looks like a ship…" "Uh yeah it's a space ship". After another second realization hit Yahshua. "WHAT A SPACE SHIP". "Oh man it's heading straight for me what am I gonna do, think think". : oh man this is it I'm screwed: the space ship he assumed was about to hit the bridge he was on veered toward the ocean. :Phew that was close I'm not gonna die today hahahaahha huh? Wah : then just as it was gonna hit the ocean it changed course and sped towards our young friend. : OH Sh-: that was his last thought before a cold and dark feeling overwhelmed him. When he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. : Its…it's so dark here where am I: I guess this is it huh :I must be in the ocean. It's so dark and cold: And so Yahshua sank deeper into the ocean thinking he will never be seen again. : Like is any of this for… real or not? :

**1 month later**

It was a bright sunny day at the beach, and our favorite family was there enjoying their day yes that's right the Masaki family were at one of Tokyo's beaches enjoying the sun and having a normal day on the beach surprisingly.

"awwww today was really fun I wish Tenchi was here then it would be perfect" whined a pouting Ryoko. "Well he had to train with grandpa today so he was not allowed to have the day off , I know I'll save him some lunch so when we get home he can have a decent meal" chirped a cheerful Sasami. "well then you should let me bring it to Tenchi Sasami ill make sure he eats every bite" Ryoko Stating. "Miss Ryoko I'll have you know that Tenchi is a Big Boy and he can feed himself and he doesn't need a monster woman like you to have her hands all over him" Retorted Ayeka. "well princess ill have you know that he'd rather have me feeding him then have you even giving him the food so there you prissy princess. "why you" as Ryoko and Ayeka continued to argue over their latest issue our blonde headed detective was building a sand castle with Ryo-ohki nesting on top of it. "he he he I just love making sand castle their so sandy and castlely don't you think Ryo-Ohki" asked a giggling Mihoshi. "MIYA" was the happy reply she got from Ryo-ohki. Mihoshi's happy mood was destroyed as soon as a wave came along and wash away but along with it came a big drenched object that was not moving. " AHHHHHHHHH GET IT AWAY IT'S SCARY AHHHHHH" Mihoshi was jumping and running about screaming while wailing at the same time. Then along Came Washu

"hey hey there calm down whats the matter with you its only a corpse" stated Washu. "A Corpse ok no big deal I've seen alot of those WHAT A Corpse ewwww" Washu sighed

"Well might as well get to work" she said. She summoned her holo-top computer and started typing then she waited "well he seems to have swallowed a lot of water but I don't know how all I can say right now is that he is well alive now I just need to pump this excess water out of his system and get to the bottom of this." she typed a few more commands then there was a sudden flash which pulled Ryoko and Ayeka out of their fight "huh wah? Whatcha doing Washu hey whos that what did the prissy princess drag in" questioned Ryoko "miss Ryoko I must insist..- Ayeka was cut of rough coughing from our friend Yahshua was regaining consciousness. As he continued to hack and cough a small shard of what seemed to resemble a piece of the computer crystals that are seen inside Ryo-ohki's control room flew out of his mouth and into Washu's hands, :Well that explains a lot I guess: Washu thought to herself. As soon as his vision was clearing he passed out again with an injection from Washu all went black. "He's unconscious again" stated Sasami "miya" agreed Ryo-Ohki. "Well gather around every one I think it's time we got our new guest back to the house where he can rest" ordered Washu. They all sighed and reluctantly gathered around and in a flash they all disappeared in thin air only to reappear outside the Masaki home.

it all started to move so slowly when Yahshua started to open his eyes it was all blurry and his hearing was off but it passed by quickly then he heard a shout from a happy little girl with blue hair "hey everyone he's waking up" shouted Sasami "huh?...wahh…where am I awww man my head is killing me,my mouth is filled with a salty taste" he tried to sit up but a pair of hands pushed him back down "you've swallowed a lot of salt water I had to pump it out of your system so you shouldn't try to move right now" commanded a petite red haired girl. "hey wait a minute I know this place from somewhere…but where was it I can't remember". "OH YEAH this is Tenchi's house" exclaimed Yahshua. "huh? How in the world do you know my Tenchi" responded Ryoko. "Wahh your Tenchi's are you his girlfriend or something" asked Yahshua cautiously. "see you hear that you prissy princess even this guy who's just had his stomache pumped from having to much salt water can tell the love that Tenchi and I share" Beamed Ryoko. :man she is kinda cute but if she is his girlfriend I shouldn't get such thoughts if I want to be able to stay here right?: "miss Ryoko I suggest you stop day dreaming besides it is Tenchi and I who are destined for each other" chirped Ayeka.

: well she looks good to but not as good as Ryoko I think that's her name that's what she called her and I think her name is Ayeka as Ryoko said : maybe I should just ask them their names: Yahshua quietly thought to himself "umm Excuse me ladies" the arguing Ryoko and Ayeka stopped what they were doing turned and glared daggers at Yahshua. This frightened him and he came out with a weak reply of "never mind" They turned back to each other and were about to start up one of their famous fire fights when Washu zapped them both with electricity. "girls ,girls ,girls where are your manners we have a guest in the house and you behave like this he is a friend of Tenchi's and before you learn his name you start arguing tisk tisk tisk you both wouldn't want Tenchi to find out about this now would you". "No Washu" they both said in unison while having their eyes lock onto the floor. "Goodie then I guess you'll both be doing my chores for the week won't you my little Ryoko, You as well Ayeka" "but Miss Washu" "Washu come on" they both started in unison. "Oh its ok girls but I will be telling Tenchi what has happened hehe heheh" teased Washu. "Fine whatever" responded Ryoko as she sighed heavily. "Yes alright Miss Washu" agreed Ayeka. "That's my girls" Washu shouted with joy before going off into a mad cackle. : ok so the one with the red hair is Washu hmmm? What did she mean by little Ryoko does that mean that this little girl is actually her mother sigh well I guess I'm going to find out now:. Yahshua saw a blonde haired girl approach him. : Gulp: he thought to himself I wonder whats gonna happen with her. "Hi my name is Mihoshi whats your name huh?" : phew false alarm: thought to himself. "Well my name is Yahshua,Yahshua Barrett well my friends call me Yosh" and well you guys saved my life so I guess you're my friends ha ha ha ha well I guess I know all your names except yours miss…uhhh" he stated as he pointed to Sasami. Sasami bowed and started "hello my Names Sasami nice to meet you this little guy is Ryo-Ohki Isnt she cute" chirped the cheerful blue haired little girl. "Well yeah sure she is nice to meet you Sasami ,and you to of course Ryo-Ohki" Replied Yahshua who patted Ryo-Ohki on the head. She warmly accepted it and nuzzled into his hand purring. "so let me get this straight" he said while pointing at the girls in order. "Sasami,Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi, Washu, Ayeka And Ryoko?"

They all nodded confirming his question. "well that's all good but where's Tenchi?" "I've been somewhat stranded and I was wondering if he could set me up with a-

"No way bub Tenchi's not gonna set you up with one of us if you're thinking about it got it"

Warned Ryoko shaking one of her fists to make sure he got the hint. Yahshua sighed. : She is cute and the personality goes well with her I can tell she's gonna be special during my stay here: Yosh thought. "Ryoko I was talking about a room I can tell that he must have worked hard to get 5 beautiful women staying at his house im not the kind of guy whos like that any way" Yahshua responded scratching his head nervously "YOUR GAY" shrieked Ryoko. "WHAT NO WAY I meant I wouldn't put the moves a girl like that if I just met her and knew she liked someone else, sigh Tenchi and I used to get made fun of when we were little because we acted so much alike I haven't seen him in a while I was going to see him before I ended up in the ocean but a space ship or something crashed into the Seho bridge I was knocked over board and woke up here" as soon as he finished all the blood from Ryoko and Ayeka's Face was drained. "Wait a minute now that I think about it it was you was…-. "Hello everybody I'm home" called Tenchi as he began climbing the stairs "wonder where everyone is" Tenchi thought out loud. He then walked to Ryoko's room which she hardly ever used because she slept on the rafters. The door was already open "hey guys what's going on here huh?...wahhh? yah…is it really you?" Asked the speechless Tenchi. "well yeah it's me I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for these girls I kind of decided to go for a long swim off the Seho Bridge and I donno how long I was out but they saved me when they found me." answered Yosh. "well it's good to see you again Tenchi I was umm wondering I don't have a place to stay and I was wondering could I possible that is if the girls don't have a problem with it…":spit it out Yosh you idiot: "would I be able to stay here ?" he asked with one breath clenching his eyes shut. "uhh sure I haven't seen you in a long time and im sure we can find a room here for you "maybe you can have Ryoko's room since she rarely uses it, Is that ok with you Ryoko?" :heres my chance to make Tenchi Like me heheheheh Alright:Ryoko deviously thought to herself oh no you don't little Ryoko,Don't even thing about using this to your advantage warned Washu through Their mind link. aww buss off Washu get out of my head snapped Ryoko. Ryoko sealed all her negative thoughts about her mother's intrusion in her mind she put a very convincing happy smile on her face and responded "why sure Tenchi dear he can have my room it's not like I use it or anything now do I?" but of course that means that I'll have to visit you more often in case I get room sick and have to go to my room I could always go see you" Ryoko purred in his ears. At this Tenchi Turned beet red and Yahshua was standing there :man is she cute how can Tenchi have a girl like that and not like her...oh wait I get it now I guess I'd do the same if I were him he doesn't want to hurt any of the other girls yeah that's gotta be it maybe I can have a chance with her if I work really, really hard yeah for sure: Yosh thought with a goofy grin on his face he spoke up "Thank you very much Ryoko I don't know if you like formalities or not but any way thanks very much I'm already starting to see what makes you Tenchi's" Ryoko was caught off guard with this and started to blush a little pink glow. : huh he made me blush but only Tenchi makes me blush no it was nothing… nothing at all he just caught me off guard their yeah that's it: she thought to reassure her "well you guessed right I don't like formalities so don't you dare call me miss Ryoko like the Prissy princess here and we'll have no problems" Ryoko lightly warned as she studied him top to bottom. :well he's actually kinda cute but Tenchi's Much cuter and his eyes their a lot like Tenchi's I think I can trust him like I can Tenchi maybe I hope so but he won't replace Tenchi that's for sure…right: "Ryoko be nice will ya" scolded Tenchi. "aww but Tenchi" pouted Ryoko. "awww Tenchi don't worry about it she didn't mean it she was just trying to protect her Tenchi isn't that right Ryoko" Yahshua Stated while winking at Ryoko. Caught off guard again Ryoko lightly blushed and only nodded yes. She then regained her senses and glomped onto Tenchi. "Miss Ryoko Release Lord Tenchi immediately" Commanded Ayeka. "Here we go again" muttered Washu as she started to walk out the door. "Well I better go prepare dinner I'm a little behind" Sasami said as she rushed out of the room. "oooooo Space Police Men is on time to go watch" chirped Mihoshi as she bounded out of the room leaving a now powering up Ryoko and Ayeka while Tenchi And Yahshua stared in fear. "We're going to die aren't we Tenchi?" asked Yosh. "Well as long as we get out of here as fast as possible then no we should be fine uh-oh to late GIRLS STOP PLEASE" but it was too late Ryoko and Ayeka Unleashed their power against each other. Yahshua was right beside the bed as Tenchi was right by the door. Tenchi ran out leaving Yahshua with one thought: OH SHI...: that was his last thought before it all went bright then black

He woke up with a quite start figuring he was not in heaven given the pain that he felt in his sides when he moved and there across from him in two chairs were an arguing Ryoko and Ayeka. "It was your fault" claimed Ayeka. "Was not you Priss" hissed Ryoko. : They're at it again these two must be fighting for Tenchi oh well I still might have a chance to get to know Ryoko wont I? : "Umm ladies what happened? Where am I?" Ryoko stopped arguing turned around blushing and said "your finally awake umm I'm sorry we kinda got out of hand there and you paid the price for it". : no no no no no you idiot Ryoko pull yourself together what's wrong with you …ok you can apologies but you're a space pirate for Tsunami's sake why are you blushing come on you fool get with it: Ryoko was being scolded by her conscience. "Yeah well were sorry ok Washu made us wait for you to wake up and now that you are we can leave see ya" and with that Ryoko phased out of sight. "Yes we are terrible sorry for this incident Mr Yahshua please forgive us" . Ayeka Asked almost pleading. "Miss Ayeka don't worry about it I'm sure you both didn't mean it and you waited for me to wake up so I wouldn't worry about it. Yahshua Replied and smiled she smiled back and exited the room. :man well I guess I might as well see what everyone else is up to maybe can go on the roof.: yosh thought as he got up and went downstairs a few days later after dinner Ryoko was on the roof thinking about the feelings she experienced a few days ago.

: what is wrong with me I don't even blush that often around Tenchi…he was right he acts just like Tenchi I wonder if he's sigh like Tenchi to maybe I can have some fun teasing him he he he but still it was strange I guess it's because he stood up for me and stuff I wonder if he will do it more of- . Her train of thought was cut off when she caught a familiar scent.: its yosh I bet he almost smells like Tenchi to man If I lose Tenchi to that prissy Princess then Yosh will be a close Second he might even be better it won't really matter I guess: "some Sake for your thoughts huh?" Yahshua asked coming up from behind her. "Well I donno are you just trying to get me drunk so you can try to get me into the bed hmmmm?" Teased Ryoko. "Ryoko I don't even want to know what you'll do to some guy you barely know who tries to get you drunk and into bed who's not Tenchi" Laughed Yosh. Ryoko giggled and replied "yeah you're right" she smiled at him bearing her fangs and coming up close to him seductively. Then a tiny drop of blood ran down Yahshua's nose "wahh huh? How did you that's never happened to me before what the…" Yosh questioned. "Tisk tisk tisk you must know by now that I'm a special girl" she answered then downed a drink. :boy Ryoko if only you knew how SPECIAL well maybe soon I'll tell you: "umm is it ok if I ask you to tell me a bit about yourself maybe some of your past and stuff cause I never really got to get to know you…I'm not trying anything really" asked Yahshua looking down at his Drink. "Well I don't think you want to hear it I've got a lot of blood on my hands Yosh that's what makes me a demon" She said as she downed two more drinks. "try me I'll be here to listen to whatever you have to say anything ,anytime ,anyplace Ryoko just find me and I'll listen to you even if I'm sleeping just tell me ok?...and you're not a demon" she looked at him in shock :ok did he just say that he'll listen to me whenever I want to talk' Tenchi will listen to me but that's only when I'm really upset but yosh he's so wow: she continued to think this over and over until Yahshua asked her "Uh Ryoko you ok?...oh I'm sorry I'm not just trying to get you into bed or anything really you don't have to talk to me if you…uh don't want-" "No no no you don't understand It I was just thinking I will talk to you when I want don't worry ok?" Ryoko cut him off then giggled. Then she got one of her devious grins on her face and this left Yahshua thinking : oh no what's she up to now: . Ryoko went over To Yosh and quickly pecked him on the cheek then phased out of site before Yosh could see the blush that was overwhelming her leaving a stunned Yahshua sitting there with his hand to his cheek. :alright I knew I'd have a chance I think she might be starting to like me…and here I was thinking being a nice guy gets you nowhere with women now it pays off I'm lucky I decided to stay who I am:. With that he decided it was time to head inside

The next night at dinner the family was sitting enjoying their meal all except Yahshua who seemed to have something on his mind seeing as he wasn't eating just picking at it. Sasami noticed this and in a hurt voice asked "what's the matter Yahshua don't you like the food if you don't I won't mind making something you like". This caused everyone at the table to turn around and look at him. He nervously scratched his head and looked around at everybody. "No no no Sasami this food is wonderful I was just wondering if…." He started trailing off. "Wondering what Yahshua" politely asked Tenchi. "I was just wondering Mr. Katsuhito that is if you have the time maybe could you train me like you do Tenchi" Yahshua cautiously asked while fidgeting with his clothes. Katsuhito looked up from his tea with a look of amusement while the others anxiously waited for his reply moments passed before he spoke "well I may consider it if you can pass a test" he stated. "No problem I'll do anything" Yosh excitedly replied. Katsuhito walked over to the wall the fumbled about in his robe to reveal a set of old keys on a brown rusted ring. : Those are the keys I got off of grandpa a month and a half ago and freed Ryoko from her cave: Tenchi thought to himself. "Yahshua if you can get these keys off of me then I will see you worthy of training now let's see how good you really are shall we" he said as he put the keys back in his robe. : Hmmmm? How can I get those keys off of him…I know he's really fast cause he beats Tenchi so badly but I'm not Juraian so it gonna be harder for me… hey know I can use the trick I taught Tenchi when we were little he he he it should work that's how he got the keys off him before he told me so 2 days ago:. Yahshua nodded in confirmation while the others could merely watch. " Hmmm? This should be interesting" chirped Mihoshi while still eating her food. Yahshua stood up and walked over so that he was standing a distance away from Katsuhito he closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them. His eyes shined with determination "HIIIYAAA" he yelled as he charged at Katsuhito he tried to punch him but his fist was caught in mid swing and Katsuhito barely moved a muscle. Everyone in the room gasped and while Yahshua was grunting and struggling to push Katsuhito back. But before he could even blink he found him self twirling and falling through one of the paper-rice screen doors with his head through it and his body sticking out. Everyone sighed and started returning to their meals. And Katsuhito walked away towards the front door and said "work harder and train yourself you can try again whenever you want". Katsuhito chuckled. As soon as he did that they all heard muffled laughter as Yahshua moved his head out of the screen door laughing. "Ya what's so funny Yosh, you didn't get the keys" pointed out Ryoko. "I must agree with Miss Ryoko Mr. Yahshua I did not see you get the keys Grandfather still has them right?" then Yahshua stopped laughing and turned around while everyone gasped. "Ryoko Ryoko Ryoko tisk tisk tisk this is how Tenchi got the keys off him before, besides whom do you think taught him this trick?" Yahshua said as he dropped the keys out of his mouth and onto the floor. "he he he well I guess my TRAINING starts tomorrow eh Katsuhito?". Beamed Yosh with a wide smile. "Well it appears to be so Yahshua good work as promised I will train you like I do Tenchi but it will be hard work and I will not tolerate laziness understood" warned Katsuhito. "Yes sensei" Yahshua said as he bowed in respect. Katsuhito bowed back and proceeded outside heading back to the shrine. "Wow way to go Yosh im proud of you "purred Ryoko as she Attempted to nuzzle his neck. This cause Yahshua to stiffen up and he weakly replied "Ryo..Ryo,Ryoko uhh could you uh.. please.." miss Ryoko Get your hands off of him this instant that is most unbecoming of a lady" commanded Ayeka. "Buss off princess who says he doesn't like it right my Yahshua" she beamed nuzzling into him again : well if I can't have Tenchi ill have Yosh, besides he's better then Tenchi in many ways: Ryoko thought to herself as she remembered the day after she was given the ok to tell Yahshua anything anytime, She happened to see some of his lower sector offerings. Everyone except Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi sighed and then continued to eat their meal. The next day it was nice and cool with few clouds forming in the sky. Yahshua and Katsuhito were sitting on the steps of the shrine calmly chatting. "I am impressed with your speed and power your skills need some work but you will be up to speed in no time, remember what I've taught you today and your skills will improve that is all for today you may go home now, you better hurry seems like a storm is getting close and its heading our way" Katsuhito finished as he stood up and bowed. Yahshua hurried to his feet and Bowed back "Yes sensei thank you for training me" he said with gratitude with his head still bowed, he then grabbed his Bokken and started down the shrine steps. It started raining lightly and in mere moments the drizzle erupted into a shower. "aww man it turning out pretty bad I better take a shortcut through the woods".

Back at the house Sasami was looking out the window from the kitchen with a worried look. "Oh no its raining Yahshua is still out there I hope he's ok" said the worried little princess. "ooo don't worry Sasami I'm sure he'll come in soon then we can all eat soon YAY" Mihoshi chirped yawning slightly. "I donno I have a bad feeling about this storm I'm going to go look for him it'll be easy flying around" replied Ryoko as she gathered an umbrella. She opened the door and look back over her shoulder and said "don't worry Sasami well be back in a few minutes ok so just go ahead and set the table ok?". "Ok Ryoko thanks hurry back" replied Sasami. "Miya" agreed Ryo-ohki who tried to take the risk of getting a carrot. "oh no you don't Ryo-ohki no carrots for you yet wait till Ryoko and Yahshua get back ok?" said Sasami . Ryo-ohki meowed in compliance.

Yahshua was trudging through the rain and stopped when he heard two voices that broke through the rain. "Well she is the one that he wanted" stated a shadowy figure with dark blue hair that was combed to one side and held in place with a green head ban along with dark red eyes hiding away in the shadows with a flowing dark blue cloak. "yes but we can't deal with the prince and the princess how can we take on both the prince with the light hawk wings, the pirate and a princess of Jurai I'm no fool Saturos, You know as well as I do what the master will do to us if we fail" replied a blonde haired women who also had red eyes but had a dark red cloak. "Yes, yes I know very well Menardi but we will not fa-. Crack both of the strangers stopped and turned around and when Menardi saw Yahshua she narrowed her eyes. :oh man why did I have to go and do that for I'm dead now aren't I:. "You there tell me where you eavesdropping in on our conversation?" questioned Saturos with his face blank of all emotion. : oh crap they look dangerous I don't think I should be talking to them, what did they mean by dealing with the pirate the prince and the princess of Jurai…oh yeah they must mean Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka…but Ryoko's dangerous and I talk to her maybe it won't be so bad I'm sure they'll understand: "Uh yeah sorry about that I just came along on the last part you guys were talking about but nothing important really" Yahshua Stated weakly scratching the back of his head. Menardi scoffed and growled at Yahshua. "I thank you for your honesty, My name is Saturos and this is Menardi" he said his face still void of emotion :see I knew they weren't so bad sure Menardi seems like she's going to tear me apart but it's just like yesterday when I forgot to call Washu little Washu man I don't think I'll be able to sleep for days he he he: "Uh not problem I didn't mean it really I guess I'll be leaving now" Yahshua nervously started to turn around and took a few steps before Saturos spoke again. "Don't worry about it it's no problem": phew I'm off the hook: "but…you need to forget everything you heard" :oh no: Yahshua thought. "Uh don't worry about that I didn't really hear much I'll probably forget it in half an hour or something when Ryoko and Ayeka start another fig-…" "You need to forget everything you have heard" Saturos repeated again cutting Yahshua off. Then Menardi added in "don't worry we will help you forget". Then they jumped out and landed in front of him. :oh crap I'm dead this time oh well if they want to fight then I'll give them a fight I better strike first I have no idea what their capable of: . Yahshua yelled out and charged towards Saturos and slash at his right shoulder. Saturos caught Yahshua's Bokken and held it in place before upper cutting him in the jaw. This hit sent him flying a few feet and as Yahshua tried to retain his balance from that initial hit he slipped down the flight of stairs below and tumbled all the way down landing into the small lake that surrounded Funaho Katsuhito's Royal tree. "Ouch god damn that really really hurts" Yahshua wincing as he said that picking himself up out of the pond. : Oh man I should really use this chance to run away: "Hey Saturos you think this earthling is going to try and run away?" said with venom. "Shit she read my mind…" Yahshua whined still sore from his recent fall and dunk in Funaho's lake. Looking around for some sign of an exit Yahshua spotted a clearing in the woods "aha… What you're kidding me" Yahshua said in disbelief as Menardi who just seconds ago appeared to be standing at the top of the stairs with Saturos, Gracefully leapt into the air and landed between him and the only hope he had of making out of this situation in 1 piece. Smiling wickedly Menardi said "oh no you don't we're going to make sure you forget everything you just heard before we go and take care of your friends." "But how did yo-" "That's right Menardi he did mention the name of our target and the Juraian princess didn't he?" Saturos Calmly stated walking down the steps. : Oh man this is bad really bad…well I've got one idea it's a long shot but it's my only option now, I hate to fight dirty or do I heh :

"oh come on Yahshua where are you man I don't want to get wet…well not in this way that is" she stopped laughing as she heard a yell. "I know that voice it was Yahshua I better hurry I hope he's alright hang in there" she said as she flew towards the direction of the yell. Yahshua seemed to be shaking gathering up the courage to commence his desperation attempt. : Saturos was his name wasn't it he seems a lot less dangerous then her but if she's anything like Ayeka and her regal looks this might work.: "Well here goes nothing" Yahshua stated his courage finally mustered he grabbed his Bokken which landed nearby and dashed towards Menardi. "Oh do you actually think you're a match for me" she laughed in surprised. "I'll Never know until I try" Yahshua Retorted as he raised his Bokken into the air preparing to strike at her. "Well try to entertain me will you?" Menardi smiled As soon as he was in distance Yahshua Quickly flipped his Bokken around and stabbed it into the ground which became muddy from the rain which had been pouring down. "TAKE THIS" he yelled as he swept a fair amount of mud which splashed into Menardi's face "ARRRGGGHH DAMN YOU" she shrieked at him through the minor yet extremely vexing mud in her eyes. "Now's my chance to get the hell out of here, I've gotta warn the others about them" He stated starting to regain his calm and composure. "I THOUGHT I SAID NO YOU DON'T" Menardi howled as Yahshua passed her. "what you gotta be kidding me how could she recover that fa.." Right in the middle of that sentence Yahshua was cut off finding himself being cut open by what seemed to be an energy weapon of some sort. There stood Menardi with one of her eyes opening narrowed and seething with hatred for what he had just done to her eyes and face. :but she could…n't ha..ve …. The rain it wiped away some of the mud ahh dammm…: he was thinking to himself before snapping back to reality realizing she had just slashed his chest leaving a huge gashing wound over the vital area where his heart resided. Menardi had cut him pretty deeply although by some miracle the cut did not get deep enough to shred his heart. :even though… she could barely see she….: were the last things he could clearly think before he screamed in agony at the searing white pain in his chest. He flew from the impact of the slash and fell into Funaho's Lake "AHHHHH" he cried out in pain Ryoko who was hurrying through the woods heard a cry and stopped for a brief moment. "Oh no I hope I'm not too late I better pick it up a notch" she shouted as she flew faster. : Please be ok you were so kind to me I can't imagine what it would be like if you were to die please be ok: she prayed.

White searing hot pain was what Yahshua was feeling right now he couldn't move his whole body ached but he knew he would drown if he didn't resurface for air soon. To his surprise the currents from the rain had carried him out to a secluded brush of trees near Funaho's Lake. He was using a tree branch that he found nearby for support as he tried to get up. Unfortunately for him no matter how hard he tried his body wouldn't co-operate with him. "So you think he's dead?" Saturos asked Menardi who had just finished clearing the mud from her eyes. " He better hope to who ever the earthlings on this god forsaken rock worship that he is in the afterlife " Menardi snarled back to him. "Well we might be able to make him talk in exchange for his life it might pay of to try and make this mission a little bit easier on us, so let's look for him" Saturos stated : amusing he tried to use his environment and the stereotypical basis that all women are obsessed with their looks to his advantage there ,A shame she will kill him when we are finished with him: Moments later after almost a minute before their search began Crack. "Really? You gotta be kidding me I did it again?" Yahshua said aloud starting to really hate the clumsiness of Mihoshi that rubbed off on him. "Yes you did and I must thank you for that because Menardi would have been disappointed if she never got to say goodbye to you herself." Yahshua heard Saturos claim .Yahshua looked up at the source of the voice and yet again Saturos' face was void of all emotion looking at Yahshua struggling to stay up. Also Menardi who instead of a blank face had a sick devious smile on her face as she summoned a weapon. It looked more like a scythe. : That Scythe must be what she cut me with earlier I couldn't tell at the time.: Her smile grew wider and she dashed across the field closing the distance between her and Yahshua. She raised her hands to strike and struck Yahshua but again for some reason the Scythe never cut fully through him. There however was a large gash on his chest and he fell flat on his back. Menardi was now leering over him and raised her hand to bring the final strike but was stopped at the sound of a voice. "Yahshua where are you it's me Ryoko come on out this isn't funny everyone at the house is worried about you Yosh?" "Menardi let us take our leave now look at the damage we have done to him he's in critical condition he will die anyway now hurry let us make our escape…hopefully the master will understand" reasoned Saturos "were are not ready to deal with the family yet come Menardi" Saturos warned. "Oh alight but if you live next time will be different I'll kill you next time you pathetic earthling" she spat on his face as she stomped on his chest breaking a rib. They both looked at each other nodded and jumped in similar directions bounding off the trees. Ryoko took the moment after the left to appear. She looked around and noticed Yahshua on the ground bleeding heavily. She tried to fight back the tears but a few of them fought through. She dropped the umbrella and ran over to him dropping to her knees. "Yahshua" no response "Yahshua" she got a response that time as Yahshua winced at the pain that erupted through his body when Ryoko put pressure on his chest. As she started her next sentence Yahshua looked up groggily and reached his hand up to her face wiping a tear away and started onto the other side of her face. "oh you're ok I'm glad I thought that I was too late ok come on I'm gonna get you back to Washu please han".. her word were cut off from Yahshua while he was wiping her other cheek he started to lose consciousness his hand stopped on her face and then just dropped to his side it all started to go black but he didn't try to fight it he knew he was in safe hands and that he was going to be ok.

To be continued sigh/ this stuff isn't reli hard I guess well that's all for now lol it took me like 6 hours to write this lol


	2. no need for another like Tenchi chapter ...

**Chapter 2: no need for another like Tenchi chapter 2**

No need for another like Tenchi chapt 2

{Ok then so It's been many years since I decided to update this story and I'm not even sure that I will do much more after this but to anyone who had read it in the past when I first made it I am going over all the chapters and changing a lot of it. Also I have decided I more than likely will have more characters, lines from others series referenced, I disclaim all of them that are referenced and credit them to their creators. If you get the references then that just means you're one of the cool kids who have seen some of the better anime's out there. Most of them are probably going to be just memories of the past or something. }

Ryoko was having mixed emotions at the sight of Yahshua on his back badly beaten and it's all her fault because she couldn't get there in time to protect him. : He's still just a kid and he doesn't have any powers, now if he dies I won't ever be able to forgive myself…he's been so kind to me please hang on for me Yosh Washu ought to be able to heal you…don't worry about what happened I'll get revenge...NO ONE HURTS THE FAMILY OF RYOKO THE NATORIOUS SPACE PIRATE AND GETS A WAY WITH IT YOU WILL PAY:. Ryoko scooped Yahshua into her arms and put him over her shoulders then she started to fly back towards the house while contacting her mother about what happened.

Meanwhile back at the house Sasami was beginning to really worry. "oh I wish they would hurry up and get home the food will get cold, They might even get sick, Tenchi can you go out and look for them" asked the worried little princess. "Oh I wouldn't worry about them Sasami my little Ryoko's a Big girl she can take care of herself" beamed Washu with an off distance look in her eyes. -Washu listen to me get a hospital bed ready now I'll explain later…. I MEAN NOW WASHU- Demanded Ryoko through their mind link.

-uhhhh ok little Ryoko but this better be good I've got some- . -I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS GET ONE OF THOSE BEDS READY NOW PLEASE- screamed Ryoko. -Ok ok ok calm down a bit it'll take a few seconds I'll get everyone to come inside the lab while Im at it- replied Washu. Good thanks Washu.

Washu cleared her throat and everyone looked over. "may I have everyone's attention I need you all to come to my lab something's happened and Ryoko wants me to get a hospital bed ready lets go people" she ordered and opened to closet door to her lab while everyone reluctantly followed her inside Tenchi taking the most time while Mishoshi was the head of the line and rushed past Washu. "ooooo what's this do hmmmm Washu" asked a giddy Mishoshi. Washu sighed and started going into an explanation that she had figured would put Mishoshi to sleep in 10 seconds flat. "And so you see this is- Washu was cut off by the sound of snoring from a napping Mihoshi. :he he he am I a genius or what: thought Washu to herself. "Now what is that Monster woman up to now I bet you she went to a bar and knocked out some stranger and is bringing him here so that she can brush up on her seducing techniques" claimed an angry Ayeka. "Shove it princess I don't have time for this now ok?" replied a now appearing Ryoko with the badly beaten Yahshua over her shoulders. "What did you do to him hmmmm? Did he buy the wrong brand of Sake and you decided to relive some of your anger on him" mocked Ayeka. "Ayeka will you just shut up he's badly hurt and we don't have time for this, I bet if this was Tenchi you would've already had him on the bed so that Washu could check him but since this is someone else who isn't a prince you couldn't care less is that it?" questioned Ryoko glaring at Aykea never blinking. "Girls girls girls enough let's get Washu to make sure he's alright" stated Tenchi calmly despite the worry in his eyes as he witnessed the state his friend was in. Ryoko put Yahshua on the bed and Washu summoned her holo-top typing in some commands. About a minute later a bright green glow surrounded Yahshua and his wounds started to heal the few burn marks faded away leaving him unscratched along with the gash's in his chest. The blood was too much for Sasami so she turned her head around and put her hands over her eyes and it hurt her to see her friend like this. "Well he did get pretty banged up…hmmm? Broken rib, burn marks, two huge slash wound this was no accident". Washu calmly pointed out "Your damn right it wasn't an accident I was looking for him then heard a yell then I started to go faster hoping to get there in time… but as I was almost there I heard him scream not really loud but I heard it then when I got there I saw him on his back like that" Ryoko stated. "well you did your best you got him here so he can heal up so it's not your fault but I'd like to get an answer as to what happened…I know I'll check the security cameras" Washu said with pride trailing off about something the others couldn't quite get it sounded as if I am such a genius. She began typing in her computer again while a large sphere appeared above her holo-top. The sphere was flashing between videos which must have been the security cameras. This went on for about another minute until she stopped and the events that lead into Yahshua's ambush unfolding before their eyes. "Wow can I get some popcorn for this I love action movies" chirped Mishoshi who was now awake and staring at the film with astonishment. "You bubble brain this is to figure out what happened to Yosh and so we can see who did it because I'm in the mood to teach them what happens when they beat up on innocent earthlings". Ryoko said hotly flaring her nostrils. -Ryoko I know how you feel and going out there possible to get yourself killed isn't the best Idea I suggest we figure out who were dealing with ok?- Washu said through the link. "FINE" yelled Ryoko as she stomped off and exited the lab as soon as she was out Washu contacted her again. -Hmmmm? And I was saying to myself Ryoko would love to watch him until he wakes up which would be around tomorrow morning but you left so I guess I'll let Ayeka watch him- Washu Taunted. -The hell you will Washu-replied Ryoko. -Good little Ryoko .- "ok everyone he will be up and atom in about in the morning so you can get on with your lives… unless that is your all volunteering for my experiments" Washu said. That was all it took seeing as everyone bolted out of the lab with the exception of Mihoshi who tripped over her own foot and landed on her face. "Ouch" whined Mishoshi. "Oh Mishoshi so you volunteer huh why thank you" Washu said with a wicked grin on her face. "Let the experiments begin" she exclaimed holding a strange helmet with light bulbs and varies cords leading to one of her many super computers while Mishoshi was trying with all her might to open the door so she can exit. Washu inched closer and then all of a sudden her latest invention went up in flames and Mishoshi managed to get the door open. "OH NO IM MISSING SPACE POLICE MEN" screamed Mihoshi as she bounded out of the room and onto the couch.

The next day about 6:45 in the morning was where the Masaki family lay all sleeping in their beds with the exception of Ryoko who's was Watching Yahshua sleep peacefully.

This peace remained for about another half an hour until both Yahshua and Tenchi Opened their eyes in their separate Rooms. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the scream that woke everyone who was sleeping up except Mihoshi who was still snoring away peacefully. "Good morning Yahshua you feeling better hmmmm? if you're not I know something we could do that will ensure you do feel better" Ryoko purred glomping onto Yahshua. "uhhhh umm err I Ryoko" stuttered Yosh. While in the other Room. "Good morning sleep well". "Ryoko how many times do I have to tell you not to come into my room like that besides I thought little Washu said you were Watching Yosh" "oh I am watching him silly he's up to you both really are like twins or something cause you both woke up and screamed at the same time" Ryoko said with glee the smile never leaving her face. Tenchi sighed and thought to himself :What did I do to deserve this. This isn't right I know how Yosh feels about Ryoko and I won't be able to choose one of them without hurting the other I don't think I'll be able to choose I hope Yahshua tells her his feelings before something bad happens: "Ryoko do you think you could go and tell grandpa that Yahshua won't be training today cause of what happened?" asked Tenchi. "Sure Tenchi I'll do it" and with that she faded from existence. Tenchi was left to start getting dressed for the day.

That night at dinner everything was Tense Ryoko and Ayeka kept glaring at each other between bites and tried pinning parts of the conversations on each other until Ayeka had enough. "Ok listen here you demonic whore nobody likes you nobody ever will, the only time someone might like you is after their finished with you but that's only because you did a good job in bed, they'll pay you and leave and you'll just go through the rest of your life being a slut YOU MONSTER WO- "AYEKA THAT'S ENOUGH DAMNIT" everybody at the table turned to look at Yahshua who was glaring at Ayeka. "Ayeka what's the matter with you really do you really have t- "no Yahshua she's right I am a whore, a monster, a slut… a demon she has every right to say these things" Ryoko calmly stated with a face that looked neutral but Yahshua could see the pain that she was covering up with her mask. :Ayeka's gone too far this time I'm going give her something to think about: when he finished that thought Ryoko got up from the table, Thanked Sasami for the meal and disappeared no one else but Yahshua noticed the lone tear that made its way down her cheek. He wanted to wipe it away and comfort her but she disappeared before he could say anymore. Yahshua turned to Ayeka who now looked guilty as she realized what she had said to Ryoko. "Ayeka you've gone too far this time… ever since I got here you've been calling Ryoko names, I'm not talking about the names you guys use for your favorite past time the princess versus the pirate, I'm talking about the names you just used now and frequently use on her, all I've heard her call you is prissy princess or Royal pain or something but you… you use words that really hurt and you're always going around saying "Miss Ryoko where are your manners that is most unbecoming behavior of a lady" and your always talking about anyone yelling but you always turn around and yell at Ryoko" Yahshua pointed out while Ayeka just stood there with her eyes on the floor because she was ashamed of her behavior. Yahshua continued "you are being a hypocrite because you talk about these things but you do it yourself I think that's very unbecoming of a princess of the Juraian royal family don't you agree" Ayeka without moving much just nodded her head. "Looks like someone finally knows what's up" Washu Scoffed with an annoyed look on her face turned slightly look out a window concerned for her daughter. The guilt that covered her face was apparent to him even though he was angry about the events that just transpired. "*sigh* I can't help but feel like the bad guy now…Ayeka days after I got here I hung out with Ryoko on the roof and asked her about her past , she actually talked to me when I thought she wouldn't." Yahshua paused in between his sentences and got up from the table walking over to the now slightly trembling Ayeka. "I know what it's like to have hatred in your heart Ayeka; I also know you realize it's not her fault at all the things that happened to you, your family and friends. But Ayeka hatred only begets more hatred and if you think about it Ryoko saved us all in a way." Yahshua calmly stated slightly scratching his head. "If she wasn't forced to attack Jurai Tenchi wouldn't have been born here, I wouldn't have had him as a friend, Sasami and you wouldn't be here, Neither would Mihoshi or Wa…errr Little Washu for that matter" He recovered at the end of his sentence for an unknown fear that Washu would take her anger out on him despite he was defending her daughter. : I've wasted enough time on this I need to go find her now. : he scolded himself. "That's right Ayeka" Sasami sniffed touched by the speech she just heard. Yahshua decided to wrap things up "and when you think about it were all here able to be friends thanks to all the suffering Ryoko has gone through…Washu to I'm sure some parts were harder on her then others since she was unable to even talk to her when she needed a mothers comfort" Yahshua finished with a smile while patting Ayeka on the head.

"I'm going to go and find her and this isn't my house so I can't force you to do things but I'd appreciate it if you apologized to Ryoko when she gets back ok? … err well I guess tomorrow after she cools off would be better wouldn't it ha ha " he nervously concluded Ayeka finally responded wiping the few tears the whole ordeal has caused her. "yes Mr Yahshua you are very right I have been behaving improperly I should follow my own advice at times I will apologize to Miss Ryoko the instant she gets awakes tomorrow I am terribly sorry" Ayeka pleaded bowing her head this is what Yahshua wanted . : She's been being mean to Ryoko way too much and I'd hated to do this but it has to be done: he thought to himself. "don't apologize to me apologize to Ryoko and Ayeka were all friends here remember you can just call me Yahshua or Yosh whatever floats your boat now I gotta run I got a little carried away." he said while getting his shoes on at the door as he was leaving he looked over and said "and for the record Ayeka…I really hate to say this but…. I think you have just showed everyone in this household what a real MONSTER can be like when consumed by hatred… I'm sorry I don't mean to be mean but…even I was a monster due to hatred in the past sooo…." He turned to look at Tenchi who had not said a word as he figured it might make things worse. "Tenchi if you want to tell them it's…cool" with that he shook his head trying to clear the negative feelings he felt overwhelming him ran out the door. "Oh zing looks like he got you again Ayeka" Mihoshi said before quickly covering her mouth realizing this was not a good time.

20 minutes later…

"She's right I'm everything she says no one will ever love me… nobody could love a monster like me" cried a sobbing Ryoko. The tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall, it was her waterfall of sorrow. "maybe….maybe I-I-I should just end it…end my pain…get out of Ayeka's way….everyone's way" she choked between sobs "Yahshua I love him just about as much as I do Tenchi if not more…he's been… been nice to me …ever since he met me" she seemed to be getting worse by the minute. : Yes I'm nothing but a monster it's time to end it end it all: she thought as she raised her hand and summoned her energy sword .She was ready to end it the sword in her hand ready. "RYOKO WHERE ARE YOU" she heard him it was Yahshua he was looking for her. : does he care about me no… he couldn't care no one ever will:. Yahshua had checked for Ryoko everywhere the cave, her favorite cherry blossom tree, the field everywhere so he now came to the last spot she could be. Funaho : phew she is here why didn't i check here sooner well at least she's saf-: he saw the energy sword above her head ready to stab herself. She saw him and tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes and it seemed that everything went into slow motion as Yahshua dashed and closed the distance between them and when he reached her he pinned her hand against Funaho. "RYOKO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Yahshua screamed at her. "Why do you care no one cares about me I'm just a monster I'm a whore… just leave me alone and let me go die in peace" she sobbed. Instead of letting her go he pulled her into him and embraced her. She struggled in his embrace but eventually calmed down. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. "I don't know why you want to die Ryoko…but if you really want to die …take me with you, You've been alone far too long I won't let you be alone anymore, I'll be here to listen to your pain and help you as best I can" Yosh sincerely said looking into her eyes. "yo-you really mean that you really care about a monster like me?" She asked back. "Ryoko your no demon, no monster either if anything you're an angel… a fallen angel…I want to make sure that angel gets what she deserves, besides I think you just wanted some comfort right now you could have easily just phased away from me but…uhhh ya I'm glad you didn't ." He replied Ryoko then pushed herself to look at him and said "thank you Yahshua… I probably wouldn't be around right now if it weren't for you… lets go back now everyone should be worried about us" she broke out of his embraced and started to go but a few seconds after she did he pulled her back into him. She blushed caught off guard by this. He said "well go but not yet you're good at putting that mask up but I think you should let it out you're already shaking " he said soothingly stroking her damp cyan colored hair. "What do you mean I don't understand" she said innocently looking up at him with a half-smile trying to keep up her façade. "No you do Ryoko I won't tell anyone at the house not even Ryo-ohki just cry Ryoko don't hold it in anymore please trust me I'd rather lie to everyone else and have you feeling better." he begged. She looked at him then nodded then her face fell and she buried her head into his chest and sobbed violently. Yahshua felt her tears; he felt some of her pain even though he knew that he would never understand what she's been through. Ryoko was pondering to herself: Tenchi he's been so nice to me since he freed me from the cave…but Yahshua has been way nicer to me in the little time he's spent here then Tenchi has in like 3 months… I … I love him I wonder if I should tell him…he might just take pity on me I'll wait till tomorrow…or maybe I'll do it the day after that… oh I don't know:. She worried to herself.

After another half an hour she slowly stopped crying and looked up at him and blushed. When he looked into her eyes he knew what he wanted to do. 1. Comfort her when she needed it. 2. Protect her as best as he can…despite being the weakest in the house. 3. Make her happy and 4. Give her the love and affection that's she's dying for. That love will help wash away the blood that's on her hands. The love that will let her rest in peace and the love that will destroy the demon that sleeps in her heart. He looked at her and said "I'm glad you got that all off your chest… I know you probably don't want to deal with anyone at home so ummm…if you want... Ill uh carry you in ...and you can sleep in my room tonight…uhh I'll err sleep on the floor… when I umm carry you in I'll tell them your asleep and err you don't have to if you don't want to. He stuttered. The only reply she gave was wrapping her arms around his neck and quickly bringing her lips to his. :Is she?…: Yahshua asked himself unable to finish that thought as she caught him further off guard by slowly snaking her tongue into his mouth and prodding his. She retracted her tongue seconds after she started pulling away. "I always thought Tenchi would be the one I gave my first kiss to but…If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to…so you can have it." She said meekly blushing and then proceeded to burying her face into his shoulder. He took this as a yes to his previous proposal to her and scooped her up into his arms and trotted off back towards the house. "You're actually super light Ryoko and her I was thinking I was getting cocky offering too carry you back to the house but your light as a feather ha ha" no response was given to him as he made his way back. "Oh I guess that cry tired her out I'll just let her sleep" he concluded unbeknownst to him she heard him and just couldn't find the words she wanted to say because she still was unsure of her feelings. :I wonder if I'm just infatuated with him maybe I should talk to…no I don't want to talk to anyone right now *sigh*: Ryoko left it at that and slowly nodded off.

They arrived another 5 minutes later to a worried family. "Oh are you guys hungry I could make you something to eat since you never finished eating" insisted Sasami with Ryo-ohki on her head. "Miya" Ryo-ohki agreed. "well you see Ryoko's asleep and well I can't carry her around forever even though she's not heavy at all… so I'm going to tuck her in my bed for tonight… and just crash on the couch, Ayeka you can apologize tomorrow I guess" he stated. "Yes I will first thing in the morning I promise on my honor" Ayeka said. "well I might as well hit the hay when I tuck her in I ran all over the place too tired to do much of anything now…well goodnight everyone" they all said goodnight and went back to their activities while Washu Followed them upstairs and into Yahshua's Room. "Yahshua" Washu said to him nearly making him jump in the air. "Yes little Washu?" he asked. "I heard everything that you two talked about" Washu calmly said pointing to her head to show what she meant as Yahshua slowly tried tucked Ryoko into his bed that was now snoring softly. "so you heard everyt-" turning to face Washu Yahshua finished turned around and received a slap across the face from Washu and was hugged at the same time by her Adult form , Yahshua tried not to fall over with Ryoko whom was still wrapped around his neck. "yes I heard everything and I am here to thank you for saving her from her own despair, she would be dead right now… and you would to seeing as you wanted to tag along with her, But you should never just go ahead and be so willing to throw away your own life just like that. " she said looking at him in his eyes. "Well she has been alone for too long and I don't want her to be alone" Yosh pointed out. "Are you sure it's not because you love her" Washu pried. "Huh little Washu what are you talking about I-i-I *sigh*? Yes I do…I love her…well I've fallen for her…wait you're not gonna tell her are you?" he asked pleading and embarrassed. "No I won't it's for her to find out and for her to decide if the feelings are to be returned, besides that since you saved her I'll give you this" she exclaimed as she pulled out a card out of her top. "uhh what exactly is this Little Washu" he said slightly embarrassed she pulled it out from there while examining the card. "That my little guinea pig" Washu started with a smug smile, "Is a get out of an experiment free card, it has 7 charges so you can get out of seven experiments free aren't I a genius or what… no I'm not just a genius I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe" she cackled . "uhh right thanks I guess" he said still nervously examining the card "no problem well goodnight and make sure not to do anything to my little Ryoko while she's asleep or ELSE" with that Washu went out the door closing it behind her. "What does she think I am some kind of pervert? ...oh well" "Actually I am almost curious as to if you're into the male persuasion after you had my daughter in your bed laying there innocently nothing on her delicate tender body and you tried nothing" Washu poked creaking open the door a bit. "Oh come-on you think that I never thought abo…'' he paused mid-sentence as he saw the evil glare Washu was giving him with a smile saying [Finish that sentence I dare you]. "Well I'm not gonna disrespect her like that…she jokes about it sometimes but something tells me she's still a…" he paused again and saw Washu's face had changed once again to something nowhere near as threatening as before. "Very nice recovery Yosh, But don't worry I was only teasing she herself was wondering why you never tried something and you are right my little Ryoko is still ever so pure…the damn thing I'm glad that bastard Kagato never took from her *sigh*." Washu said with a sigh of relief opening the door fully and stepping back into the went to put Ryoko on the bed once again but there was a problem she wouldn't let go of him. Yahshua sighed again he didn't want to force her off him so might as well let her for tonight. He took one hand off of her and struggled to get his pants off. "here let me help you with that handsome" Washu started while smiling reaching behind him and undoing his pants from behind, "Hey and while we're at it want to give me a sample Tenchi still won't budge on that" She finished by summoning an instrument that he did not think he wanted to find out how it worked. :wait did she just say a sample DID SHE MEAN?: Yahshua started to wonder if this was going to play like some crazy scene from an adult entertainment movie. *Slap* "Get those dirty thoughts out of your head" Washu commanded. "Errr how did…" "No I didn't read your mind…but I see there's a certain part of your body that is more honest about that sort of thing right now" she interrupted pointing down he was in a pair of black shorts and his white t-shirt with a visible bulge in his shorts. "Now then off to bed with you Washu said while lifting up the covers and motioning him to the bed, He then went into bed with Ryoko asleep in his arms on top of him letting Washu place the covers overtop the both of them. About twenty minutes later Yahshua was still unable to sleep due to the awkward position Ryoko and him were in, :Oh man I'm gonna be falling asleep during training tomorrow and that means I'll probably be taking quite a beating in the process…at least that'll give me something to sleep about: . Moments later Ryoko started to purr in her sleep which was almost soothing in a way. And this caused Yahshua to slowly drift off into sleep while thinking to himself about how he's with the angel he hoped one day would be his angel until then he would have to enjoy this while it lasted because he didn't know if this would happen again. :Even if there may be something between us there's still Tenchi and I don't think I can compare much to him now that I think about it oh well sleep time…zzzzZZZ:

The next morning was uneventful even when Ayeka apologized to Ryoko she seemed to really swallow her pride in doing so. "Miss Ryoko I must apologize for my behavior lately I am sorry for the things I have said and I must beg for your forgiveness" Ayeka said through gritted teeth. "WOW I must feel really honored with this one the first crowned princess of Jurai begging for my forgiveness I wonder what has gotten into you Ayeka are you feeling alright, Well anyway apologize accepted princess don't worry about it shit happens, I hope this won't discourage you from going up against the mighty space pirate Ryoko will it?" Ryoko mockingly said. Ayeka rolled her eyes and went about eating breakfast. "Well I'm just glad everything's better again , thanks Yahshua" Sasami beamed. "MIYA" agreed Ryo-ohki "Err…I didn't really do anything all that-'' "Nonsense you shut down Ayeka in minutes it's a shame Little Ryoko wasn't around to see it being done all for her sake" Washu exaggerated. –Washu what the hell you talking about?- Ryoko said almost like she was interrogating her. "Yeah that's right Ryoko it was like one of those romance movies or something he he oh my you woulda been so embarrassed" Mihoshi giggled starting to blush. –Well looks like Mihoshi beat me to it Ryoko- Washu replied back after the fact winking across the table. "Uh Gee…look at the time I guess I gotta run for…uh practice right…yeah…I'll catch you all later" Yosh said obviously flustered that the somewhat uneventful meal slowly shifted most of its focus to his actions the previous night. "My my running off rather fast I hope you didn't do anything to my precious daughter while she slept last night did you?" Washu teased clearly relishing his embarrassment. "Hey Yahshua since you were going out anyway want to give me a hand outside here" Nobuyuki asked smiling nervously. "Errr sure lets uhh go then shall we." Yosh mentally sighed relived for the quick escape following Nobuyuki outside. "Sorry there Yosh old boy just thought you needed a paddle out of that there river ha ha I don't really need anything" Nobuyuki laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Thank god for that I was going to die of embarrassment or something there, Well whenever you do need anything just let me know and I'l-" "Well there is one little thing" Nobuyuki interjected cutting him off with a creepy smile. "Umm sure what is it?" Yosh replied half regretting he asked already. "You could just tell me all about how Ryok- yeeouch" Yahshua had smacked him on the head in the middle of his sentence. "You know I wouldn't tell you when I didn't do anything and even if I did do something are you sure it's worth our lives just for you to hear about it?" Yahshua questioned with his hands on his hips one eyebrow slightly cocked up. "Oh heh heh I guess you're right" chuckled Nobuyuki "Oh yeah by the way didn't you need to be going?" "Oh shit you're right catch ya later" with that Yahshua sped off and seconds later slipped off a leaf and tumbled down hill and into Funaho's Lake. :God again with the dip in the lake really honestly todays gonna suck isn't it?:.

Back inside the house the rest of breakfast was just basically eating except for the last 10 minutes which was spent fleeing from the table as Ryoko managed to get Ayeka fumed enough for their favorite past time. This unfortunately resulted in the breakfast area becoming a wasteland again.

2 hours later Yahshua and Ryoko were up at the shrine talking while they were getting set to leave.

"Well the good news is I'm getting better…and the bad news is that means another set of bruises on my body *sigh* part of me wishes he'd go easier on me the part says to stop being a whiny little bitch ha ha, oh well, I'm set to go are you Ryoko?" "Yes I am I guess lets go" they walked together side by side until Ryoko stopped. "About last night…" she started. "yeah sorry its my fault I tried to put you umm in the bed with Washu but you err…wouldn't let go so I decided what the hell and that's why you were on top of …umm me uhh sorry again" he stammered scratching the back of his head nervously. She loved when she had this kind of effect on him and Tenchi. She seductively walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "well you should have woken me up if you couldn't sleep last night I had a game we could play that'll make sure you can't get up for days on end" she purred then waited. She suddenly burst out into laughter at the blood that was pouring out of his nose. :man she's getting good the first time it was one drop then two then it just keeps adding up: he nervously thought. "Well umm I've been meaning to tell you umm.. I was gonna…." She started rather timidly. : Come on Ryoko just tell him he won't care….that's right he won't care… about me… or will he… I just want to get it off my chest now… wait maybe I should do something for him for what he did yesterday: Ryoko decided and proceeded to walk up to Yahshua nervously and grabbed his hand and phased them away. They reappeared in the floating Onsen. :I figure were in the Onsen Ryoko made but I don't recognize this room at all: Yahshua thought to himself while looking at his surroundings. " where are we Ryoko?" Yahshua asked her and received no response. "Uhh-" "This is a private room I made that's inaccessible to the rest…well I guess Washu and Ryo-ohki can get in but no one else…" pausing for a moment focused on something she was looking for. "I call it 'The Sauna hidden in the mists' "Ryoko said proudly before returning to her search. :Where the hell did she put it I know she hid one here: Ryoko suspiciously thought to herself.

"AHA HERE IT IS" Ryoko exclaimed triumphantly while reaching up to a nook in some rocks pulling out a small camera with a crab symbol on it. :Clever Washu but you're not as cunning as someone revered as a demon: Ryoko smiled crushing the camera between her fingertips. –Have fun litte Ryoko- Washu beamed through their mental link. –Stay outta my head damnit- Ryoko snapped back embarrassed that her thoughts were made known to exactly whom she didn't want to. "Oh so this is like a sauna or something I take it" Yosh asked out of curiosity. :Of course it is dumbass way to sound like a dork in front of her.: Yahshua lectured himself which lead to him sighing aloud. "Yes it is I just wanted to thank you for last night you did so much for me and then I find out this morning that you did even more for me by standing up to Ayeka, I-I nearly thought I was dreaming when Ayeka apologized to me" Ryoko said with a sheepish smile. "Well you brought me lunch so it's alright I didn't really do that so that you'd owe me one you know." He replied scratching his head. Ryoko raised her hand and conjured 2 towels out of thin air offering one to him "My god that still seems so cool no matter how many times I see it, Being able to make anything from nothing must be seriously fun" he said in astonishment taking the towel. "So I…wait what's this for" Yosh asked somewhat trying to comprehend what was happening. Ryoko smiled and simply said "Yosh I thought I told you I was gonna thank you for last night Ryoko style" while moving over to him phasing off her clothes and wrapping her towel around herself. "Uh…err…Well ok But are you sure?" Yosh questioned still not sure what to make of the situation himself. Ryoko did not respond but merely took his towel wrapped it around his waist and phased his clothing off having it appear folded on the floor. Afterwards she pushed him to sit down sat behind him placing him between her legs so she could stradle him from behind. "Ryo-" Yosh was silenced by Ryoko placing her finger over his lips and then slipped her hand into his towel. "I have a confession to make I've never done this sort of thing before and I'm not easy either so you're only going to get a sample of my hands I hope that's ok with you" Ryoko purred into his ear removing her finger from his lips deciding she would need both hands for what she planned to do.

10 minutes later

Yahshua sat there still straddled by Ryoko panting rather roughly. Cooing in his ear Ryoko questioned him "so did you enjoy that?" bringing her hands up to her face to inspect the sticky substance collected on them. "I guess its official your not a demon you're a succubus that will drive any man crazy Ryoko" he replied still trying to catch his breath. Ryoko half smiled half blushed half happy that she got that as a compliment and at the same time half embarrassed as to what she was considering. :I wonder what it tastes like I've seen some of the movies Nobuyuki hid away thinking no one would find them but should I even bother when I don't have a sense of taste hmmmm…: Ryoko still debating. "Meh what the hell" she decided and started to lick and suck her hands and fingers clean. –How's it taste little Ryoko? How about saving some for Mom I doubt I'll be able to get that Sample from Tenchi he he- Washu projected through their mind link causing Ryoko to almost choke on her new experience. Much to Washu's surprise she responded. –It tasted a little bitter at first but…it's kind of sweet…TELL ANYONE AND YOUR DEAD ESPEICIALLY TENCHI YOU HEAR ME? - Ryoko threatened at the end her face fully red now. Yosh said nothing but just sat there with his mouth opened as he saw Ryoko slurp down his sample that was previously covering her hands in the reflection of a floating mirror. "What is there something on my face" Ryoko asked timidly still red in the face. "err no it's just that majority of Women don't uhh…enjoy…uhh swallowing after …." He finished meekly while pausing. "Well I'm not like most" Ryoko replied smiling bearing her fangs. "But Ryoko are you sure you were ok with this…I thought you…were into Tenchi…" He said mentally scolding himself, :Should I even be saying that to her? Oh man…: Yosh continued these thoughts which worried him even further when she did not reply. :Oh wait that's right… if I like Tenchi as much as I claimed…how could I did this with him on a whim like that…maybe I am a slut after all: Ryoko was thinking to herself without knowing she left her link with Washu open. –Quite the contrary little Ryoko it just means you're a grown woman with wants and needs and your body is more honest with your feelings then you are- Washu consoled as best she can. –I guess it just means that yes you do have feelings for Tenchi but you clearly have feelings for Yosh there to…just take your time and figure it out dear he's not a bad guy at all is he- Washu continued trying to further prove her case. –Well I guess…so…oh I don't know any more I can't think about this right now- Ryoko finally replied back flustered "We should go back now I'll take us to the shrine" Ryoko said almost to coldly trying to forget everything that just happened in order to leave things alone till she had better time to sort it out. "Yeah mk" Yahshua said awkwardly still kicking himself. :*sigh* Yeah I just blew it great. : Yahshua threw in the towel leaving well enough alone at the same time. They both changed back and again phased out of the Sauna hidden in the mists reappearing back at the shrine steps.

Yahshua found himself unable to let the past 10 minutes go and tried to muster up the courage to fix the situation. :Ok I can't just let this end on a bad note things were going so good.: "Ryoko..." "Hmmm?" she answered looking over her shoulders as she started to float along. "Would you wanna…Uhhh…Errr go out on a dat-"as Yosh was about to finish his sentence Ryoko sensed something, her nose picked up and unfamiliar sent and he ears pick up something approaching then out of seer instinct she reached out and pushed Yahshua back making him fall on his rear. "Ouch Ryoko why'd you do th- "AHHHHH" Ryoko shrieked as a net snared her forcing her to fall over."RYOKO" Yahshua yelled running over to her. "Shoot Saturos we missed them" fumed Menardi who walked out of a patch of trees. "Yes we did Menardi but no matter" Saturos calmly stated emerging behind her. : Oh no these two again I thought they gave up and went home: "what are you two doing here again?" Yahshua said trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. "We are merely here to take the Pirate to her rightful owner and our master." Saturos stated his face void of emotion. "Huh her owner she has no owner…wait you don't mean but how I though Tenchi- "Tenchi what killed Kagato" Menardi hissed. At that point Yahshua saw the look of horror on Ryoko's face and wished he could do something and maybe he could.

"Well no one's taking her anywhere against her will" he said his voice firm and his eyes filled with anger towards Kagato for what he's done to Ryoko in the past. "Yahshua no don't fight them you'll get hurt again please don't fight them…they might kill you" Ryoko pleaded. "Fine if you say so I wont fight them… but I wont let them take you away either" he said with a grin. Yahshua ran over to Ryoko and picked her up. "Yahshua don'- "AHHHHHH" Yahshua screamed as he was electrocuted with volts of electricity forcing him to drop Ryoko who grunted from the impact. "That wasn't too smart boy just give up and walk away with your life" Saturos said his face starting to change from no emotion to disappointment. :I thought he would have fought me but instead he was gonna run away with her in his arms who does he think he's fooling:.

Yahshua got close to Ryoko and bent over to her. "Ryoko can you contact Washu?" he whispered . "no…no I can't this nets neutralizing my powers, please just forget about me I deserve this for what I've done in the past" she said closing her eyes letting a lone tear through. "No Ryoko I won't leave you… I won't go the rest of my life knowing that someone I care about was taken away from us all and I did nothing but try to forget about it," :Wait…what did he just say….I'm someone he cares about: "I'm am a little bit afraid of these two but I won't back down because of that we'll try to think of something until then I'll buy us time" he smiled at her and got up then turned around and grabbed his Bokken. "Well I see you've decided to remember that were here so does that mean you fight?" Saturos said almost jokingly. "your damn right I'll fight but there's a problem ….umm you see I don't hit girls…so I was wondering if it would be ok if just you and me fight…is that ok Saturos?" Yahshua said embarrassed scratching the back of his head that he would request something like that from someone who was about to take the women he loved away. "Very well I guess it would be better if we had a fair fight now wouldn't it?" answered Saturos as he pulled something out of his cloak. It was an energy sword about the same size as Yahshua's Bokken. Saturos tossed the sword to Yahshua's feet and said "here use that it wouldn't be fair if I used my weapon and you had nothing but a piece of wood so let's begin shall we". Saturos then summoned a board energy sword about twice the width of Yahshua's new energy sword. : Oh great he gets the good stuff while I'm stuck with the hand me downs sigh oh well Ryoko's counting on me I can't let her down I won't let that monster Kagato smash her down anymore I will defend her and the rest of the family with my life: "HIIIYAAAA" Yahshua yelled as he charged at Saturos slashing at his left shoulder. :the boy has gotten quicker I'd say he's about two times faster than before I guess he knew we'd be back so he decided to prepare no matter he won't be able to best me: Saturos confidently thought to himself then began his attacks sending Yahshua from Offense to Defence.

: Pretty good Yosh you can do it come-on: Yahshua countered one of Saturos blows trying to strike at his side but Saturos Merely Jumped back. "Impressive but impressive won't cut it" Saturos said almost brimming with confidence. "oh yeah well how about this" Yahshua said as he rushed Saturos going into a combination of hacks, stabs jumps attacks about anything he could think of that would land a hit. "Why are you toying with him Saturos just finish the weakling off" Menardi ordered clearing annoyed she was sitting out the duel. Finally Yahshua Jumped slashed Saturos after he thought he had worn him down but to his surprise Saturos blocked the blow and grunted as the swords clashed. Saturos quickly bent his knees then pushed Yahshua back a few feet which caused him to lose his footing and fall over. Yahshua scrambled to his feet and saw that Saturos had not moved a muscle since he pushed him back. :Well at least he didn't kill me right away: Yahshua thought. Meanwhile a fumed Menardi was pondering to herself. :Who the hell does Saturos think he is making me sit out of this one I said I will kill that boy and I'll be damned if I let Saturos stop me: she wickedly thought as she raised her hand and started gathering energy. Yahshua was too busy looking at Saturos to notice. Ryoko however did notice as she shouted out "Yahshua look out that bitch is up to something I think she is gathering energy for a beam" Yahshua turned to look at Menardi to see the wicked grin on her face and the energy gathering in her hand. :oh shit I gotta get ready to dodge that it will be a piece of cake seeing as how its only one beam right?: Yahshua thought but for some reason turned his head around after hearing a rustle in the bushes behind him. His plans was changed as he saw Ryo-ohki coming out of a patch of flowers behind him. :shit I have to take this shot ill block it with the sword then I'll get Ryo-ohki to get Tenchi and the others: "last time I said the next time we meet I'll kill you and now that time has come Earthling" Menardi hissed as the ball of energy in her hand glowed preparing to fire. "GIVE MY REGARDS TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH" Menardi yelled firing the beam. Everyone including Ryoko Watched as the beam flew towards Yahshua and they all saw him raise the energy sword trying to absorb it but instead there was a small explosion that was big enough to send Yahshua flying back smashing into a tree and slumping down. "Pathetic you couldn't even dodge a simple energy beam you truly are the weakest species of them all Earthling" Menardi mocked. "Yahshua are you ok get up please don't die please get up" Ryoko begged as the tears started to pour. Yahshua slowing started to move and said "ouch" then turned around and fumbled around the flowers. After a few seconds he pulled a frightened Ryo-ohki out of a pile of dirt, he brushed the cabbit off and talked to it "Ryo-ohki you ok little guy?" "Miya" the cabbit replied jumping from his hands onto his shoulder nuzzling into his cheek. "good I need a favor quickly Ryo-ohki go get Washu and the other tell them that Kagato is back and his minions are trying to take Ryoko away, ok Ryo-ohki ill buy you sometime but hurry please I'm counting on you.. I seriously can't put up a fight against them." and when Ryo-ohki Miyaed he tossed the cabbit into the air and it transformed into a spaceship which sped off towards the house. "well it seems you were wrong Menardi it wasn't that he couldn't dodge that attack it's that he didn't want to and now that creature is going to get the others this does not bold well" Saturos stated his face calm. "And what is it? My fault? You should have let me help you with him it's clearly your fault" spat Menardi angrily. "Well if you two are done fighting can we continue?" Yahshua mocked. But almost as soon as he finished that sentence a giant portal appeared and out came Washu along with Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Sasami. "Well well well looks like reinforcements finally arrived eh Ryoko?" Yahshua said with a smile. A few seconds later his smile faulted as both Saturos and Menardi dashed towards Ryoko picked her up and disappeared. " no no NO RYOKO" Yahshua said as he ran to where they had disappeared. "You did the best you could it wasn't your fault but right now we need to get Ryoko back" Washu said. "Your right little Washu ok let's go right no- "your not going anywhere I'm sorry but it's too dangerous, you'll have to stay here and wait for the rest of us to return" Washu said fumbling around in her uniform. "The hell I will I'm going help you whether you-…you like it or…" Yahshua looked down at his arm just in time to see Washu pull away a needle. "I've sedated you don't worry when you wake up Ryoko will be back safe and sound it's for the best trust me" she pointed out as Yahshua started stumbling around and before he fell asleep he managed to mutter one sentence "Da..mn y..ou Was..hu…." Then fell into a deep sleep as Tenchi caught him and laid him on the ground. "Was that really necessary Little Washu?" Tenchi asked and was about to go further until he saw the look Washu was giving him which clearly read "if you want to live don't continue". Washu then started typing furiously into her computer and a few seconds later another portal opened and a droid that was built like a walking Tank stomped through. The droid was black and red with yellow lining along his chest piece and had glowing red eyes with pretty sharp pointy fingers. The droid came to a stop in front of Washu and said with a clear computerized voice. "Omega reporting, what is your command?" Washu smiled with glee and said "everyone I'd like you to meet Omega my new battle droid he can basically think for himself but he won't go crazy he'll do whatever I tell him and can help us guard the house or guard us". "What are your objectives Little Washu?" "Omega I want you to take this young man here to one of the rejuvenation beds so he can heal, Also he is not to leave until I return got that" Washu asked. "New mission objective guard young man until Little Washu's Return, Not allowed leaving until given clearance by Washu" Omega stated. "good good good ok Omega hop to it" Washu cheered as Omega picked up Yahshua and carried him through the portal. "Ok guys let's get to work on freeing Ryoko from that mad man Kagato" Washu said as she picked up Ryo-ohki and tossed her into the air. The cabbit transformed into a space ship which soon beamed them up and sped off towards space. "MEOOWWW" yelled the cabbit as she left the Atmosphere and towards her captured mistress the infamous Ex-space pirate Ryoko.

Sorry guys but yet again to be continued … Sigh same amount of time to type 6 hours well anyway I think I gotta stop ending this with me getting knocked out or beaten up like common ne way maybe another 6 hours till next chapter see ya


	3. Chapter 3

No need for Another Like Tenchi Chapter 3

disclaimer: dont own Tenchi muyo characters or characters brought in from other things

Ryo-ohki had already left the planet and was speeding towards a signal that Washu comfrimed was the Soja. "Not only was it back but it was bigger and better then ever" Washu claimed typing into her holo-top. "well i see..so that means that..." Washu then started to trail off into complicated calculations that made everyones head hurt. :man i swear she be able to explain us to death sigh: Tenchi thought through his newly developed headache. "umm Wash...little Washu do you think it was a good idea to leave yosh behind he really wanted to help, i mean would he have been able to help us out?" asked Tenchi. "well Tenchi you seem to be forgetting something don't you think?". Washu retorted. "uhhh what i donno he's just an earthling?...i don't know" Tenchi's headache was starting to get worse. "well theres that and theres the fact that you have the WINGS OF THE LIGHT HAWK remember?" Washu said very agitated. :why now if only i had finished his suit...oh well Tenchi should be able to take care of that bastard i hope.. he knows Tenchi has the wings he could have perpared something and what about those two..what was their names Saturos and Menardi...maybe leaving yosh behind was a bad idea...: Washu's train of thought was interrupted with Ayeka. "well we could always go back and then we wouldn't have to worry about a certian pirate doing her chores what do you say Tenchi?" Ayeka asked calmly. "miss Ayeka how could you say such a thing what if it was you who was captured im sure Ryoko wouldn't say something like that" Tenchi said in disbelife. :well i dont think she would but you never know Ryoko is well Ryoko: Tenchi sighed as Ayeka appologised. Lord Tenchi please forgive my behavior". "no problem Ayeka but lets focus on Ryoko right now" Tenchi said somewhat relived his headache was going away. "now if your all finished quiet and listen i've managed to power up Ryo-ohki's shields so we can just charge on through untill we reach the ship". Washu explained. "there is no point in weapons because Ryoko's onboard so i decided to upgrade the shields quite a bit, well lets get to it we can-" "MIHOSHI DONT TOUCH THAT" "oooo what does this do?" Mihoshi asked to nobody in perticular

"oooo i know what this is it's a new video game isnt it Washu and look its starting already...wait how do i work this?" "MIHOSHI OF ALL THE TIMES FOR YOU TO MESS UP MY INVENTIONS YOU CHOOSE NOW WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Washu screamed at Mihoshi who was fiddling away at Ryo-ohki's control crystals. "calm down little Washu at least nothings- Tenchi was cut off by an explosion that came from the outside of Ryo-ohki. "broken..." Tenchi finished after recovering from the shock. "it wasn't Mihoshi i think we were hit" called Sasami who was left out of the little scene and decided to invite herself. "well your right Sasami...man that is far range he's out done himself now hasn't he?" Washu asked herself while she typed away into her Holo-top. Crash Ryo-ohki takes another hit from the right side. Washu was looking through the files on her holo-top when all of a sudden the blood from her face seemed to drain away slowly. Ayeka noticed and asked "miss Washu what is the matter you said you upgraded the shields didn't you?" Washu started to laugh hysterically "you know what Ayeka i did but guess what i forgot the parts in my lab...heheheeh my bad the shields are at 35 a couple more hits and were toast." Washu said in a timid voice. "YOU WHAT?" everyone but Mihoshi yelled. "hey everybody i think im winning at first i didn't know how to play so i just did random things but now i still dont know what im doing so im still doing random things gosh this is so embarrasing" she started to giggle like a little school girl. "hey Washu?" Mihoshi asked. :well were all gonna die i might as well be nice to the ditz:.Washu thought "yes Mihoshi what can i do for you?" :in the little time we have left to live: Washu replied very friendly. "umm they missed so does that mean im winning?" she asked innocently. "they missed?". "well yeah im really sorry if that means were losing...I SAID I WAS SORRY" Mihoshi started wailing. :hmmm i just got an idea he he eh eh im such a genius: Washu thought deviously "Wow Mihoshi your winning all by yourself just keep doing what your doing and well all win good job" Washu said happily. "Little Washu what are you up to?" Tenchi whispered to Washu quietly. "you'll see" she responded. "Really ok Washu ill do my best and well all win then we can go home and watch space policemen YAY" Mihoshi cheered and went back to the control doing random things which cased The Soja's beams to missed constantly.

mean while onboard the Soja

Kagato sat in his throne chair in the chapel seeming very aggravated. "BLAST IT another shot missed what is their secret i was blasting them a couple minutes ago what makes them invulnerable now?" he asked as he fired another shot only to have it miss by about a meter he raised a fist and slamed it down on the arm of his chair. "BLAST" he yelled then seemed to calm down almost as quickly as his anger appeared. "where are my manners im in the pressence of a lady" he said to a frightened Ryoko. "those are the words i would say if you were a real person i don't know why those fools bother comming all the way here for just a piece of defective equipment such as your self when you most obviously belong to me" he mocked Ryoko who was in a prision which seem to be like an hour glass filled with blue sand. "Sh-shut up im not equ- im not your TOY!" she yelled back somewhat uncertain. she hoped that Kagato didn't notice but he did and he used it. "My dear Ryoko you seem uncertian who are you trying to convince here me or you, well what will make you happy hmmm Ryoko, shall i destroy that boy Befor your eyes, I know ill give you his heart to eat you wont mind will you?"he taunted. "shut up just SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE" Ryoko yelled clearly getting angry. "My dear you seem to forget who is in control here shall i refresh your memory with the destruction of your friends hmmm?" he smiled evily while throwing back his flowing grey hair. he shot another beam at the Ryo-ohki to have it missed once again "very well then they want to come here so eagerly ill let them no point in denying them the chance to see me before i destroy them all" Kagato said as he went over to his organ and began to play. each note he played chilled Ryoko to the bone and he just kept. :guys...Yahshua please hurry: she thouht silently to herself trying to keep herself together.

Back at the Masaki Household in Washu's lab our friend Yahshua is awakening from his slumber.

Yahshua started to groan as he started to roll about awakening. when he opened his eyes it took acouple seconds before he got excited. "Ryoko are you ok, They didn't hurt you did they?...huh where is she everybody i guess their not back yet sigh" he seemed to slump into a depression and was thinking to himself. :its all my fault im so weak i couldn't protect her Tenchi will save her and i'll have no chance whats so ever...well another battle lost sigh oh well i might as well find something to do maybe i can make dinner i mean Sasami can do it so i should to right: "man am i pathetic im having a conversation in my head to myself well i guess time to go cook" he said getting up off of the hospital bed Omega placed him on. "i can' belive   
Washu did that i coulda helped out a bit im sure with that sword Saturos gave me...THE SWORD...what did i do with it aww man it was really cool i probobly coulda trained with it and stuff" he said to himself as he was walking about the lab. "hey theres the exit at least Washu made it easy for me to- he was interupted by machine gun fire that hit the ground infront of his feet. "stop where you are, i have been ordered by Little Washu to make sure you do not leave untill You have Clearance to leave"said a big battle droid in a metalic voice. "but you don't understand they need my help i gotta do something so i was gonna try to cook dinner and if they dont like it i can tell them the key word was TRY he he eh " Yosh said to the Metalic stranger. "My name is Omega i am to make sure that you do not leave this lab without clearance,if you try to escape i will be forced to..." Omega started but was interupted by Yosh "forced to do what" "i will be forced to Anihalate you that is my mission objective" Omega comfirmed clearly "uhhh well i was gonna make dinner so i guess ill see ya later " yosh replied as he turned to go to the door. as he reached for the handle Omega grabed his wrist, spun him around and slamed him into the door. "you are not to leave without clearance understood?" Omega seemed to demand more then ask. "uhh ok can you let go,this hurts" Yahshua replied weakly.Omega released Yosh and stood back. "ouch that hurt" Yahshua almost whined. :well this is it im screwed i gotta wait here for them how typical: "uhh Omega what if they dont come back?" Yosh asked. "i will contain you here untill you are given clearance to leave the lab those are Little Washu's orders" stated Omega. "sigh ok but can i atleast walk around the lab?" yahshua asked starting to get bored. "i will escort you and you can walk around but do not try to disrupted my mission objectives or i will anihalate you" Omega threatened. "yeah yeah well do you know where Washu keeps her new weapons and new projects by any chance?" Yahshua asked his voice briming with curiosity. "follow me" Omega commanded as he stormed off.

Back on the Soja

"BUHAHAHAAHAAHAH IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS LIGHT HAWK WINGS BOY" Kagato yelled evily. "Damn you " Tenchi yelled as he charged at Kagato with the Tenchi-ken. "well if thats the best you can do you might as well give up BUHAHAHAAH" Kagato mocked as he disapeared from infront of Tenchi and reappeared behind Tenchi . Tenchi turned around fast but not fast enough because he was exhuasted from the battle. Kagato knocked Tenchi out cold and picked him up. Kagato floated over a cell and tossed Tenchi at it the roof of the cell opened and Tenchi was dropped infront of Ayeka,Mihoshi ,Washu Sasami and Ryo-ohki who rushed to his side. "my that was very disappointing if i do say so my self,Now what to do with you all should i Torture you or maybe just kill you quickly hmmmmm? i must think on this enjoy your time while it lasts" he hissed as he disappeared from their view. "oh no Tenchi lost what do we do know" Mihoshi said sadly. "Yeah i guess it's game over unless..." Washu replied but trailed off in the end. "Unless what little Washu?" Sasami asked trying to hide the worry from her voice. :i have to be strong: "unless Yosh was to somehow...nevermind, Sasami ill think of a plan, i have to" Washu said with clear uncertainty. "so does that mean its game over Little Washu, i dont like this game anymore WAHHHH" Mihoshi wailed. "sigh im afraid we all are in big trouble Mihoshi" Washu said. Washu where is Yahshua what did you do to him? Ryoko Demanded through their mind link. i did nothing to him he wanted to come and help but i didn't think it be a good idea so i made him stay it was difficult i had to sedate him, but now i dont think it was such a good idea Washu said calmly. WHY WOULD YOU BE SO STUPID YOU KNOW WE WOULD NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET she shierked back at Washu. i understand your scared but i think Yosh might be on his way soon if were lucky and he's as smart as i think he is Washu explained. but how would you kn.. just wait and see i said if were lucky Washu interupted. "Well well well how are my guest i hope you enjoy the hospitality i have so generous provided for you hahhahahaahahah" Kagato taunted as he reappered in the room. "GO FU..." Ryoko started but glanced over at Sasami and stopped. "just as i thought you have no back bone what so ever do you Ryoko my dear?" Kagato said as he relished the angered look on her face. "well i still haven't decided what to do with you so im going to give you all an hour,then if i still haven't decided ill merely flip a coin,i dont need to spend all my time on waste product now do i?" Kagato spat the word waste product with enough venom to kill a cobra. Ryoko let a lone tear trail down her cheek Washu watched as it fell off her cheek and hit the blue sand that filled her Hour glass prison.Kagato waved his arm and a small hour glass formed in his hand he turned it over and set it down "here is some form of entertainment for my guests don't worry it's only an hour till its over,till it's all over HAHAHAAHAHAH" Kagato laughed and disappeared once again. "Miss Washu what are we to do?" Ayeka asked. "well Ayeka theres one thing that we can do right now, i've tried to tinker with the cage but its impossible right now for me to get us out so we can..." Washu trailed off. "we can do what Miss Washu?" Ayeka pressed on. "you really want to know?" The others in the cage including Ryoko who was on the other side of the room looked over and was intently at her . Washu put on a little goofy smile and started to rub her hands together. "we can pray real hard..." and with that she started mubleing incoherent chants. The others except for Tenchi,Mihoshi and Ryoko fell over. "ooooo i want to prey to can i Washu can I?".Ryoko just sat in her prison with a look that clearly read "we're all gonna die".

back at the lab 5 minutes later

"ooooo whats this do, man i fell like Mihoshi but you gotta admit this stuff is cool?" Yahshua said running this way and that. "no wonder she has so much fun in wrecking Washu inventions their so cool hmmmm, Whats this?" Yahshua said as he walked over to a work bench that had a funny looking watch on it and a short metalic thing beside it that Yahshua could only think of was a hilt or something. "well Omega said while im here i can do what ever i want as long as i dont escape,so might as take a look see" he said as he picked up the hilt and the started examining it. "well i have no clue what it is maybe it's a sword...but this is Washu were talking about she probobly would equip this with like a death beam or something hhahahaahah" Yahshua started laughing and accidentaly droped the hilt and it clattered to the ground. "whoops i better not break it or she'll break me gulp" he said nervously as he bent done to pick it up. when he picked it up his finger ran over a button he didn't see before and a blade ignited from the hilt startling Yahshua a bit but didn't cause him to drop it upon closer inspection he discovered something. "he this is the energy weapon Saturos gave me well i dont remember it looking like this, well thats Washu for you". "now what about the watch, Omega do you know what it is?" Yahshua cautiously asked the battle droid. "that is a watch that is linked to special battle armour that is eqiped with and energy blaster, that is currently the proto type model, shield capacity,regenoraters,weapons and overall performance is less then 25" Omega confirmed. "also the suit can not sustain to much damage at risk of overload, proto type unstable after certian periode of time" he added in. "i asked what it was not it's life story sheesh hmmmmm..." :i could probobly use this to escape and go help but i would need a ship... man damit Washu why do i have to wait for clearence im not some kind of damn experiment...wait THATS IT...heheheh this is an experiment i swear this better work: Yahshua thought to himself while staring at Omega. Then Yahshua started franticly fumbling in his pockets obviously looking for something. "uhhh ok...where is i know i put it around here somewhere...AHA FOUND IT" he YELLED. "found what?" Omega asked in his metalic voice. "Well i...:comeon this should work dont blow it dum ass:.. this is just an experiment and Washu wanted me to give you this i completly...uhh i completly forgot about...about it so uhh here i should be able to leave now right?" he said as he pulled out the "get out of one experiment free" card and handed it to Omega. Omega took the card and examined it. "This was an experiment, MISSION COMPLETE" he boomed as he handed Yahshua back the card. "you may now exit the lab now that i have seen your clearence card" he stated. "Well uhh i was wondering right now Washu and the others need some help im sure but i dont have a ship could you...maybe give me a hand or something" yahshua asked. "must wait here for new mission update" Omega replied. :sigh well i guess i've got another idea i hope this bucket of bolts isnt as smart as it looks: "well uhh your next mission was to help me get to Washu so i can...:think of a lie comeon...got it:...so that i can confirm to Washu that you have completed the mission but it will be dangerous and we need a ship so will you help me now?" yahshua asked with his eyes closed. "new mission objectives obtained" Omega declared . "follow me" he commanded as he headed out the labs exit. "hes certainly enthusiastic about his job isnt he oh well at least he fell for it he eh eh eh sucker...oh i cant forget my new equipment curtacy of Little Washu" Yahshua responded as he gathered the watch and the sword running out of the lab. He found himself on the porch with Omega facing the doorway staring at him. "hurry up we do not have time to waste our primary mission obejective is to reach Little Washu, we do not have time to louge about. Omega said. :hey did i say he's enthusiastic i meant he's obssesed with his job:. Yahshua nervously thought . "uhhh why are we out here i need a space ship to get to them i don't even know where they are i guess well just look out for a gigantic space ship or something,but we can't if were out here doing nothing when we should be looking for a ship right?" yahshua said sarcasticly to Omega. "negative, stand back initiating ship mode" Omega warned as he took one step back then leapped into the air. "you know what i would say something but it's Washu so forget it...sigH" Yahshua said as a bright red beam enveloped him. the light was so bright that he had to shield his eyes. "can someone get the lights?" he said then realised he was no longer on the porch, infact he was onboard Omega. "Massive energy signal detected,i can identify as the Soja" Omega's voice seemed to surround Yahshua seeing as he was inside of him. "THE SOJA?". Yahshua exclaimed. :thats the ship that Ryoko said belonged to wait...then those two Saturos and Menardi... they are Kagato's minions but i thought Tenchi killed him oh well no time to waste they need my help: Yosh thought quickly. "Omega lets go go go the faster we get there the faster i can tell Washu" Yahshu commanded Omega for once. "Affirmative" Omega complied and kicked the engines into full gear. The ship rocketed off towards the atmosphere. :hang on guys im coming to save you, i'll be the hero he he eh eh not Tenchi...look at me im thinking of myself when they need help: Yaahshua scolded himself as they edged closer to the atmosphere.

Tenchi was starting to awaken at the sound of voices. he groaned and rolled over on his back. "he's start...ke up Washu look" the voice seemed formilliar but he couldn't place it his head hurt to much "wher-where am i god my head...hurts so much" Tenchi said as he sat up and looked about his vision was blurry but it was beggining to clear. "Tenchi Kagato knocked you out and put you in this cage, and we dont have much hope left" that voice he reconised. "Little Washu?" Tenchi asked. "yes Tenchi it's me who do you think it is Kagato?" Washu said sarcasticly. "AHH Kagato where is he?" Tenchi exclaimed. "well well nice to see you awake i hope you have enjoyed your stay i will personaly make sure you and this pile of waste product is carefully exposed of" Kagato hissed as he reappeared in the room startling everyone. Sasami look frightened and all she could do was hide her face in Ayeka Kimono. Kagato was loving every minute of this. "oh Saturos come out here and greet our guests" Kagato called out and Saturos materialised into the room. "you called?" Saturos said as he walked over to Kagato and bowed. "I did call and im sorry about Menardi but you know what i do not tolerate" Kagato's only seemed to make Saturos blood boil but he did not show it. "it was her on fault, was it not?" he questioned. "ahhh right you are,Oh my my manners again, Saturos pick one of these fools and do what you will with them, But you can not have the boy or the waste product understood?" Kagato warned. "yes master" was his reply. as he walked around the cage. :finally something to take my anger out on, i will take it out on that boy what was his name ahh yes Yahshua: "i think ill take the boy" Saturos decided. "Are you deaf or just incompotent i said you can have who ever except for the boy and the pirate" Kagato hissed as he shot a small beam out at Saturos. The beam sped forward and exploded as it touched the ground infront of Saturos. "master you do not understand there was another boy on the planet he is the reason why we could not capture Ryoko, he fought us 2 times the first time we thought we killed him but...when we went back he was alive and he fought us again,i don't know what their relationship is but he didn't seem to quit even after Menardi blasted him into a tree, i was merely going to use him as a punching bag." "another boy,My dear Ryoko you have been busy haven't you,my your just a flithy slut aren't you" Kagato teased. "shut up you bastard" Ryoko didn't really care what she said around Sasami this time because the odds were really against them. "tisk tisk tisk you forget who is control my dear" Kagato said wagging his finger then he snapped his fingers and Bolts of electricity ran through Ryoko's body. "YEOOWWWWWWWWW , Stop please,ok you can stop now

please" Kagato snapped his fingers once more and it stopped. little bits of smoke arised from Ryoko's body as she breathed heavily recovering from the shock therepy. "now i hope you can remember that i am in control my dear Ryoko, seeing as you have another boy you care about ill let him come to your rescue so you can watch him die, wnt that be fun?" Kagato mocked. :i want him to come rescue me...but i don't want him to come because i don't want him to get hurt because of me...he could never love me any way it's best for him to just stay away and live his life without a demon like me: Ryoko thought to herself. "well now since we are all waiting i think ill go make some perperations for our final guest i'm sure he'll get a kick out of it HAAHAHAHAH" Kagato laughed and walked off. "Saturos if he makes it this far you can greet him understood?" Kagato requested. "yes master" Saturos replied as he phased out of the room.

back onboard Omega

"zzzzzZZZZZZ"Yahshua was sitting in a chair snoring "warning incoming fire" Omega warned the sleeping Yosh. "brace for impact" crash "huh what man i shouldn't have stayed up so late last night...it'd be funny if i lost cause i was tired eh hahahahah" crash. Yahshua fell out of the chair and hit his head on the dash board . "YEOUCH...ow ow ow" he whined as he started to rub his head. :you'd think that'd hurt more but being caught in the middle of a fight between Ryoko and Ayeka now that HURTS...Ryoko i'm on my:crash "whats going on Omega. "we are currently being bombarded with lazer fire i previously warned you but you were to busy" Omega stated. "oh he he sorry well how much longer till we arrive?" Yahshua asked nervously while scratching the back of his neck. crash "warning massive energy beam heading our way time untill impact 2 minutes 25 seconds and counting". "WHAT 2 MINUTES thats not a long time what can we do?" Yahshua exclaimed. "we can do only one thing..." Omega replied. "ok what what is it hurry up before were toast". yahshua rushed. "we can pry real hard..." Omega then went into incoherent chants while Yahshua fall on his face. "isnt there any..." "1 minute and 13 seconds" interrupted Omega. "oh great i,DAMNIT I CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO FAIL" Yahshua yelled as he slamed his fist into the dash board. "Mission failed" Omega said negatively."no no no, it can't end like this why,i can't let them down i haven't even reached them...I didn't even get to tell her..." "29 seconds". Yahshua felt it but didn't do anything about it as a tears started to flood from his eyes. :Ryoko im sorry i failed you... i failed everyone: Yahshua thought. When a tear droplet touched the deck of the ship Omega responded. "put this on quickly" he commanded as a compartment from the top of the ship opened up. a small mask came down in front of Yahshua who put it on without a second thought. "5...4...3...2...1 good luck" Omega said as the large beam impacted the ship blowing up on contact.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Ryoko screamed. through her prison as she felt her anger rising the blue sand in the prison rised to the top much like the time she thought that Tenchi was killed by Kagato. Except this time the glass did not shatter the sand merely dropped back down entrapping her again."not this time my dear i made sure you wouldn't get away and try anything,so it seems i hit a soft spot im sorry that fool through his life away for such a ill worthy cause" he explained. "he was just a kid why didn't you leave him out of this you have me what more do you want?" Ryoko questioned while the others looked at each other striken that their friend was no longer with them. Sasami finally couldn't take it anymore and cried in her sisters embrace. "why did this...why did this happen...Ayeka why" Sasami choked between sobs. "i do not know Sasami i do not know." Ryoko herself was in tears because she didn't care anymore she just didn't care."why he was just a kid he had nothing...he had nothing to do with this why did you do THIS?"Ryoko said while sobbing. "why my dear Ryoko i'll tell you why i did this, i did this because I CAN HHAAHAHAHA" Kagato cackled evily. "this is my fault he would still ...be here if he...had just let...me die...he should have just let me die" Ryoko scolded herself. "well now you understand don't you Ryoko it's all your fault".Kagato mocked her loving every minute of it. don't listen to him Little Ryoko it's not your fault both him and Tenchi would have dont the same thing Washu said trying to comfort her. "Saturos come" Kagato ordered. a couple seconds later Saturos Materialised in the room his face emotionless as always. "Yes master you called?" Saturos said with no emotion whats so ever. "yes well seeing as their so called hero could not even make it to the ship i suggest you might as well pick someone and have your fun,You and Menardi completed your task so i don't see whats the harm in allowing you to have a bit of fun"Kagato said almost a bit to friendly to Saturos. just as he finished that sentence a beeping noise was heard. Kagato regarded it and waved his hand "what is it now?" he said as he opened a security window that showed the wreckage of Omega."what's the point in this?" just then as if to answer his question a pocket in space opened up and their was a bright light. a missle flew out of the pocket and on the missle was Yahshua clutching on the tip with an oxygen mask on. "WHAT HE'S STILL ALIVE?". Kagato shouted in surprise. "just as i said before we thought we killed him but he just didn't seem to die" Saturos tried explaining."he's alive he's really alive,look Ayeka" Sasami said happily. "yes he is Sasami, yes he is" Ayeka said politely. looks like we still have a chance eh little Ryoko? Washu beamed happily through the link to try and lift he spirits. yes i guess so Washu i just hope he can do it Ryoko agreed. "well well i must say im impressed,it seems it just like you boy, i guess i have to kill him with my own hands hmmm?". Kagato sacarsticly implied. "if you lay even a finger on him ill..." "you'll what Ryoko Suck me off to death like the whore you are?" Kagato interrupted ."don't worry though i assure you i'll have some toys he can play with" Kagato smiled wickedly at the reaction on her face

mean while on the missle

"AHHHHHHHHHH how fast does thing have to go man,YAAAAAHHHH" Yahshua was saying as he was clutching on to the missle for dear life. "the things i do for that Ryoko sigh,well on the other hand i'll be the hero so..."he started to trail off into unimportant things. the missle was traveling closer and closer to the Soja. as it neared the Soja it headed along a deck with a door leading inside. then a large turrent came out of the floor right infront of the door that was at least two third's the height of the door. the torret started to fire at the incoming missle which seemed to be on a collision course with the door. the torret missed every shot as the missle was coming closer and closer. :what the... why isn't this thing stopping...comeon think...think... i know i got it but this will hurt a lot: Yahshua thought with uncertainty.

Kagato and the others watched as the missle went closer and closer to the torret which was missing ever shot. "wow i guess he isn't as smart as i thought it was" Kagato said with clear disappointment. "what is he doing comeon yosh do something please" Ryoko was praying for his safety but could only watch it get closer and closer. They watched as the missle was about 15 meters away from the torret. Yahshua pushed off of it and landed hard on the ground as the missle smashed into the torret smashing it back into the door in a minor explosion. Yahshua got up off the ground rubbing his sore spots and said "can i make one hell of an entrance or what?" he then started to proceed to the door. he only got a couple of steps before he slipped on a piece of metal and fell down face first. Washu fell down and smacked her forehead "boy are we in trouble" she said as she slumped down in their prision.

Yahshua got up off the floor and clutched his face. "ouch,note to self don't act so cocky again it's painful" he told himself then proceeded through the door. :im on my way almost there Ryoko:. Yahshua was traveling down a narrow hallway which contained many stands with pieces of ancient artifacts from what he could figure other planets. "boy this guy sure likes to collect...well might as well be perpared better safe then dead i guess" he said pulling the energy sword out of his pocket. just then a couple of droids came out of a compartment in the ceiling and landed infront of him. "uh oh he he he uhhh...hi guys im looking for ummm my friends... you see their...i probobly shouldn't even bother...HIIIYAAAAA" he yelled as he charged towards the first one and slashed right through the middle of it. "one down one to go" he said as he run to the next one an cut it across the chest. "piece of cake" :remember being cocky hurts a lot...oh yeah : he reminded himself. he continued along the hallway untill he came to a big room. there was a statue of a huge cobra in with it's mouth open in the center. "woah it almost looks real oh well ".it looked as if the wall could be opened so he ran up to the wall and started to look around for a switch. "well theres gotta be someway of opening this thing i think it might be huh?" he stopped as he looked across the room where there was a botton that was on a stand behind the cobra. "man am i stupid or what" Yahshua said as he walked over and pressed the botton. he looked back at the wall that looked as if it could be opened and saw a light glowing between the cracks. however the door did not open "hey what gives the door should have opened by now, shouldn't it have?" he asked no one. there was a cracking noise which cause Yahshua to turn around and find out what it was. it was coming from the statue of the cobra. the statue started to crack for about twenty seconds and then all the rock pieces crumbled away from the statue and their was now a huge snake ten feet infromnt of Yosh. "can this get any worse?" he asked. just then the snake let out a loud hiss and whiped it's tail towards Yahshua. he leaped out of the way and tried to ignite the sword but couldn't seem to find the button and was fumbling with it in his hands. "oh man when i need this stupid thing the most it doesn't work" the snake whipped it's tail at Yahshua again and he leaped out of the way again but this time the snake grabed ahold of his leg with its tail. the snake started to whip him around the room it smashed him on the ground two times and then slammed him into a stone pillar. "ouch that really hurts,you know you can stop now" he begged the snake. he was hanging from one leg upside down and the snake was staring intently at him. "well here goes im finaly going to die, the important thing is that i tried" he said sadly. the snake tossed him up into the air and opened it's mouth waiting to devourer him. but instead when he reached the height of the toss instincts he never knew he had overcame him.However he found out he was incontrol and he spun around so that he was upsidedown facing the snake and reached for the blaster that came with the suit he found in Washu's lab. he took a shot at the snakes open mouth as he continued to fall. the snake clamped it's mouth shut just as Yahshua landed on his face. once on his face Yahshu backflipped off and landed on his feet while he reached for the sword. this time he got it to ignite as the snake hissed in pain it stared at him and then it lunged at him. Yahshua jumped up as high as he could and landed on the snake. he started to slip and slide around on the snakes scalely body. right when he was about to fall Yahshua stuck the sword into the back of it's head and held on for support. the snake flailed around trying to get Yahshua off but to no avil. Yahshua climbed back ontop of the snake and tried to remove the sword but with the snake moving around so much he couldn't get it. he pulled as hard as he could and finaly the sword came loose but it caused him to flip off of the snake and land on his feet. but this time he was in a corner and the snake hissed as it's blood rushed from the wound that Yahshua inflicted on it.

the snake saw that he was cornered and lunged at him. Yahshua's instincts kicked in again and he lunged forward then ducked and stabbed the sword upwards.

When he did this the swords point jabbed into the snake and as the snake continued its dive the second half of its body was sliced in half. Yahshua was sitting on the floor breathing heavily with a frightened look in his eyes. :did i just...did i just do that: "i won?...I WON I WON I WON,WON WON WON HAHAHA" he said victoriously as he started to get cocky. he tossed his sword in the air and it spun then he opened his hands to catch it when it fell. But instead of catching it it fell right through and the hilt landed on his foot. "YEEOW ow ow ow" as he finished his sentence the cracks in the wall started glowing and it slowly slide open revealing a long passage way with a red carpet. "hmmmm i guess i've been invited in,well i guess its time to save the girls,be the hero and get some dinner" he said as he slamed a fist into an open palm. "gulp i just hope it is as easy as the snake...well i was technicly getting my ass kicked...no no no must think positively" he scolded himself then started along the passage way

Ryoko was feeling guilty as she watched him walk down the corridoor to their rescue. :he did really well but he...he doesnt have light hawk wings or anything Kagato will kill him...he will make me watch him die and if he dies it'll be my fault because of me he's going to die: Ryoko sadly thought as tears made their way down his face "my dear Ryoko what is the matter? shouldn't you be happy that he's alive that your TRUE LOVE is coming to save you,or would you rather him die, i can arrange that i know you can eat his heart for dinner would you enjoy that?" Kagato said just loving the reactions he got from each question. more tears started pourng from Ryoko's face. "Kagato shut the hell up...or else"Washu demanded wearily. "or else what professor ?" Kagato questioned her."well i'd love to stay but i've got things to do,Saturos greet our late guest will you and make sure he has a slow and painful death understood? Kagato commanded. "but of course master Kagato" Saturos quickly replied. "sigh if only Ryoko had your kind of attitude then things would be a lot more fun" Kagato sighed then disappeared. Saturos snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. from their cage Sasami squeezed onto Ayeka for dear life "im scared Ayeka" Sasami wailed. "dont worry Sasami well be alright" :i hope your right Sasami: Tenchi thought to himself. at that moment Yahshua walked in "uhh hello...ummm kinda dark in her can somebody get the...- a light shined down on Ryoko's prision revealing her tear strickened face and the terrified look that was in her eyes made Yahshua rush over. "Ryoko you alright?...what did they do to you?". then realisation hit as he had a flash back to the night when he stayed up all night talking with Ryoko about her past.

"so you scared yet, think im a demon yet, i understand if want nothing to do with me...- "no i dont think you as any of that and you shouldn't either...- "don't tell me what i should and shouldn't do ok why don't you...- Ryoko looked over at the hurt expression on Yahshua's face. "im sorry it's just that im a little bit on the edge right now i didnt mean to yell at you." Ryoko appologised. "it's ok i guess i was telling you what to do...but its because i don't see you as a demon or anything, i see you as Ryoko Hakubi thats who you are so..." he replied. "thanks that means a lot uhh i think im going to head in i...- she trailed off. "you what,something wrong?" Yahshua questioned. "well i uhh sorta..." "sorta what?" he pressed on. "you have to promise not to laugh and not tell anyone especialy Ayeka that priss would have a field day" Ryoko warned. "ok deal what's wrong?" he asked. "well i kinda am afraid of the...- "don't worry you can tell me" he said supporting her. "im afraid of the dark OK" she said as she buried her face in her hands and hunched over. she started to hear a slight chuckle which then brust out into laughter."you Ryoko the who was the infamous space pirate that almost everyone in the universe feared is afraid of the dark?" he said between laugh then calmed down. "thanks alot you said i could tell you, you said i could talk to you any time and this is what you do when i talk to you,well thanks but no thanks" :i can't belive i thought he was like Tenchi,Tenchi would never be so mean like that: she thought about the irony. "no im not laughing at you if you give me a chance i'll explain." he pleaded. "im listening" she said coldly. "well your being to hard on your self, it's ok to be afraid of things...you were sealed away in a dark,cold cave for 700 years, now how can anyone not be able to develop a fear of something i don't think badly of you because your afraid." he said to her and she felt as if all her anger melted away when she looked into his eyes. she saw in his eyes that he was serious and he wasn't making fun of her and it made her feel good to know that he was true to his word.She smiled and blushed a light pink :he's...he's so much nicer then Tenchi he doesn't get mad or anything...i wonder whats happening to me am i...nahhh nevermind: Ryoko thought to herself. "Well uhh if u wanted to you could uhh...that is if you err wanted to you could sleep in my room and i'll sleep on the floor uhh i mean...- "really you'd do that for me?" she asked with dreamy eyes. "uhh yeah sure why not" Yahshua replied positively. "well what are we doing standing around here lets go" she said cheerfully as she threw her arms around him and phased them off the room.

they both were transported to Yosh's room infront of the bed.

"it's kinda hot tonight is it ok if i sleep like this?..." she said as she phased off all her clothing. "uhh what are you...YEAAH!" Yahshua turned around to face her and jumped when he saw her standing there with nothing on all he could do after was gawk with his mouth open. Ryoko like the reaction she got from him and decided to have some fun with him. "well i'm glad you agree but i want to warn you if you try any thing funny you and your system will be sold seperatly got it?" she warned bearing her fangs. "gulp got it" "good now come climb on into bed" she purred "uhh it's ok ill err sleep on the floor you can have the bed..." "i see how it is you only pity me you think im a demon you don't even want to be anywhere near me do you?" Ryoko interrupted. "what no no Ryoko thats not it, its just..." "just what hmmm, i guess i see your true colours" she cut him short once again. "no ok im sorry i just you werent wearing anything and i didn't want to cause any trouble or confusion, i guess theres no harm in sleeping in the bed to,besides im to tired to care yawn" he replied sleepily. Yahshua climbed into bed and layed next to Ryoko who was still naked. "well goodnight Ryoko" Yahshua said "goodnight" she replied :i cant beleave it he's lying next to me,im naked, i cant beleave he even invited me in here Tenchi would have never done that...i'm really starting to think that Yosh is so much better then Tenchi,he's a little bit cuter then Tenchi...im so confused: Ryoko thought as she layed next to Yosh. :hmmmm? just cause i tole him not to try anything doesn't mean that i can't try anything he he he: Ryoko deviously thought to herself. then she rolled over and wrapped and arm and a leg over on Yahshua. when she did this Yosh's eyes nearly popped out of his head then he looked down to see Ryoko half way on top of him. :i wanted a chance with her but come on...: his train of thought was disturbed by Ryoko's soft snoring. her last thoughts were. :i know he's awake but he's not doing a thing maybe he has feelings...: Yahshua just forgot about it and went to sleep. the next day when Ryoko woke up she found out that Yahshua wasn't there. "well i guess i was wrong again sigh oh well"

she stood up and phased into some clothing and prepared to go down for breakfast when the door opened. Yahshua steped in with a tray of food. "well finnaly up are we i guess since you've been having trouble sleeping because of the dark that you might sleep in, well anyway here's your breakfast i had to con Ayeka into looking outside the window just to get some extra food he he" he chuckled and handed her the tray. "wow thanks a lot Yosh" she said with gratitude. "no umm no prob well i guess i'll see ya later i actully am late for practise now because i was getting you your food,but don't worry about it i think i can get through the day with maybe a little bit less then 10 bruises, See ya" he said as he rushed out of the room leaving Ryoko to her thoughts. the only thing Ryoko could think about was him :wow is he for real he got me all my favorites i think i might be falling for him : Ryoko decided that was enough for now and went to eat her food.

the memory faded away and he saw himself back in the dark room looking at Ryoko's terrified expression. the realization kicked in and he knew what was wrong. "Ryoko your scared aren't you?" he asked her in a soothing whisper. she slowly nodded head somewhat calmed by his soothing voice. he looked her in the eyes and said "dont worry i wont let anything happen to you Ryoko i promise you ok?". Ryoko nodded and smiled :i do love him i guess i should tell him i might not get a chance after this. "yahshua i gotta tell you something i ..."she blushed and then all the lights went on. "wha? whats happening?" yahshua asked confused by the changing lights. "well it appears we meet again earthling" said a emotionless voice. Yahshua turned around and saw Saturos standing there with an emotionless expression on his face. "yeah well you know how it is and...hey what are you guys doing in there ?" Yahshua asked in shock as he spoted Tenchi and the others in their own holding cell. "gulp if they captured you so easily then what kind of a chance do i have?" he asked himself in disbelife "i would say that you don't have a ghost of a chance,now, shall we begin?" Saturos asked as he summoned his broad sword. "yes lets" yahshua said with determination in his eyes. he yelled out and charged towards Saturos and ignited his energy blade. their blades met and sent sparks around the room. they were now using their strength to push each other back and Saturos seemed to be winning it. :i cant i cant lose i cant let them down i wont: Yahshua then found a inner power inside himself that he took advantage of right on the spot. he pushed Saturos back and started going into a series of slashes and stabs aiming for his mid sections and lower sections. "seems you;ve improved your skills earthling but thats not good enough" Saturos said coldly as he evaded the attacks with ease. Then the instincts that Yahshua had felt before over took him again as he charged at Saturos. At the last second Yahshua did a flip over Saturos and landed behind him and he attempted to stab him from behind. But Saturos moved away from the blow and kicked Yahshua in the stomach. Yahshua twisted in mid air and landed on his feet and charged at Saturos again. But purposly missed him as Saturos tried to counter the blow and succeded in cutting Yahshua's arm. he droped his sword and clutched his wrist. "ouchh" he somewhat whined. Saturos charged at him with his sword held high for a death blow Yahshua found himself unarmed and was on the defensive. Saturos was slashing in random places trying to score a hit rather then hitting a vital area. :ive got an idea if i can get him angry then i should be able to beat him easily yeah that should work: he thought to himself. he said a word after each attack was made "hey...Saturos...is...this...all...you...got,...you...trying...to...make...me...dance...instead...of...fight...you?" he said with a smile in between the attacks. Saturos face was emotionless as always "do you think he will win Washu?" Mihoshi asked Washu worried. "i donno maybe but i think theres something we can do just in case he does beat Saturos and not Kagato" Washu explained to the worried blonde. "whats that?" she asked her. "well we can write our will" Washu said as she started to type in her holo top "well all of you are definatly out seeing as were all in this together...so that leaves...ha ha ah oh wait... it doesn't matter this maniac will destroy the entire universe hahaha we dont even need wills, i am such a genius" Washu said going into a hysterical laughter. "Washu, your not really helping" Yahshua managed to get near enough to his weapon and snagged it igniting it right away. :damnit he wont get angry well hes always emotionless so cant expect much can you? time to think of a new plan...got it: he decided . "i think its time to end this"he said his voice full of confidence "oh is that so?" Saturos retorted. Yahshua nodded and charged for him at the last second he fliped over Saturos like before but this time instead of trying to stab him he used all of his strength to bring his blade up and strike Saturos's neck. Saturos brought his sword up with one hand to deflect it but didn't have enough time to get the proper grip on it so his sword was knocked away. right when the blade hit the ground Yahshua quickly spun around and the momentum brought the sword swiftly across Saturos's neck leaving a deep gash in his neck. the blood flowed freely as Saturos stumbled around everything went silent :what the hell hes still standing is he going to attack again wow hes pretty tough i wonder how Kagato will be: Saturos started to speak "very clever instead of trying to hit me you tried to disarm me and got a good hit im impressed earthling " Saturos said as he slowly bent down and picked up his blade. :oh shit he is gonna attack again.Yahshua got himself in a defensive stance "the battle is over you are the victor theres no need for that" Saturos calmly stated . "then why did you grab your sword?" yahshua asked him. "I will not be slain by an earthling Menardi was beaten to death by Kagato because she questioned his orders" for the first time yahshua could see some emotion on his face. a lone tear "i loved her and i let her die, im going to see her good luck with Kagato your going to need a miracle to beat him. Kagato said sadly "huh what do you mean your going to see her your clearly ok arent you?" "i said im going to see her and i also said i wont be slain by an earthling figure it out" he said coldly as he got on his knees and raised his sword high. he stabed himself in the stomache and slowly laid down on his side clutching his sword. As he closed his eyes his body caught fire that was blue and a flash of light blinded Yahshua for a second. when the light faded Yahshua looked down in shame thinking badly about himself : i love her i love Ryoko but i let them capture her...but i.. wont i wont let her die or worse i wont let that bastard try to destroy her mind,body and soul by controling her and forcing her to do all those things again: "Way to go Yahshua i knew you could do it well you know i'd give you a hug but theres a problem what was it again?... oh yeah. IM STILL STUCK IN THIS HOUR GLASS SO GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW,pretty please" Ryoko said starting to somwhat feel better about the whole situation that is untill she heard claping. every thing went into erie silence as everyone looked about the room searching for the source. "my my i am very impressed with you my friend your just an earthling from that back water planet with no powers and you manage to sneak onboard my ship destroy some droids and to top it all off you managed to kill my minion, my my i am very impressed." Kagato said in a voice that did infact say he was pleased. "well i do try" Yahshua said getting cocky once again:hey hey HEY no getting cocky i swear to god if you hurt yourself one more time because of it im leaving...well good luck with that your stuck here ok ok i wont get cocky happy?...YES: yahshua couldnt help but laugh. "well my boy i have decided to give you an offer,you havent been to other planets nor do you know much about space travel or anything,my offer is a chance for you to turn the other way and let them deal with their fate,why throw your life away?" all eyes turned to Yahshua who had a look of anger on his face "i wont just run away, i would rather die then to forsaken any of my friends...no not my friends my family i would rather die then forsaken them...even Washu who is always looking for oppertunities to strap me down on one of her medical beds to do some crazy experiment on me...he he eh he well any way i wont let you treat Ryoko like she was some kind of toy shes a HUMAN BEING" he yelled the last words Kagato brust out into hyterical laughter "hu..human ..being ahahahah thats great hahaha that pile of waste product having feelings haahaha emotions,well she might have them now but when im through with her she wont" he sneered. "the hell you will" yahahua said getting into an offensive stance. he charged at kagato but stopped as he was a couple of meters away. something clicked into Yahshua that he has never felt before it triggered right when Kagato changed his facial expression from a jokinly happy face to something that he couldnt even describe. it was fear as he seemed to forget everthing he knew about swords and what he was fighting for. Kagato disapeared and reapeared over Yahshua coming down with his sword held high. Yahshua evaded the blow and countered very slowly strikeing at Kagatos mid section. Kagato brought the blade up at ease and countered the blow with his own the hit knocking yahshua back as he tried to deflect it yahshua tried to strike again but it was blocked again but instead of countering the blow Kagato grabbed Yahshua by the arm and threw him 10 feet forward."do you enjoy making me waste my time,this is no fun,how come you gave Saturos such a challenge but your to afraid to even take a swing?" Kagato said disappointed. "Washu whats the matter with him is he tired or something?" Tenchi asked a little worried. "no my little genie pig its something much worse then that" she replied ."whats that?" he asked and every one in the cell looked at her. "he's scared of Kagato,and he will continue to fight like that unless he snaps out of it, hes still fighting but hes blanked out,well basicly his brain shut down and he has no idea what hes doing" Washu sighed :oh well 20,000 years is a pretty good life...but 17 and a half isnt is it?...by Tsunami is that what i think it is?... it is hes got the watch that contains the battle armour i've was making for him... if i can get him to activate it then maybe he will snap out of it, oh im such a genius: Washu thought happily."YAHSHUA MY LITTLE GENIE PIG #2 why dont you do us all a favor and activate that watch you've got on there" Washu said hinting at his wrist "oh yeah i forgot all about this uhh lets see oh here we go" Yahshua said as he pressed a small red button that was on the watch and a big beam of blue light enveloped him. when the light faded everyone saw that he was no longer wearing his blue cotton pants and black T-shirt he was now wearing battle armour that was grey which covered his most of his body he had on a grey helmet oh his head. he had on grey gloves that went up about about 5 centemeters above his wrist and on the rest was a black material that was covering inbetween the gap of his mid section his boots were grey and went up to his shin and the rest was that black cloth. his mid section was grey armour that seemed to be a perfect fit. "hey...i...cant...see...whats...going...on...here...WASHU?" Yahshua's voice was mufflled as everyone looked closer and saw that the armour was on the wrong way and the helmet was over his face sufficating him. "Washu do something before he sufficates" Sasami begged. "i don't understand whats wrong it should have..." Washu stopped and replayed the last couple of minutes in her head then her eyes nearly bluged out of her head. "that idiot had the watch on the wrong wrist" she said clearly annoyed. "huh what do you mean" "YOU IDIOT SINCE WHEN DO RIGHT HANDED PEOPLE PUT A WATCH ON THEIR RIGHT HAND EVERY ONE KNOWS THAT YOU PUT IT ON YOUR LEFT, QUCIKLY PRESS THAT BIG BUTTON AND SWITCH HANDS THEN TRY AGAIN" she screamed at him feeling her irritation rising.yahshua fumbled around and soon the armour faded from view as he collapsed on the ground gasping for air. :note to self leave...Washu's...god damn toys alone untill i know how to work it:. Kagato once again brust into hysterical laughter"my dear Ryoko of all the people to fight for your freedom you really seem to have gotten the short end of the stick it would seem dont you think?" Kagato said a small smile on his face. "uh lets see..." Yahshua sat up and took the watch on his left hand when he noticed Kagato no longer in his line of sight. "huh? where he go to?..." yahshua noticed something was missing and looked down at his hands where the watch should have been. "HEY WHAT THE, whered it go...,crap" yahshua said as he looked despritly around looking for the watch "why so gloom mr. hero dont tell me your nothing without this little trinket, you didn't seem to need it for my minion so you should pose somewhat of a challenge for me,so stop making me waste my time will you" Kagato taunted then held his hand out and slowly crushed the watch. :sigh there goes my only chance...i hate my life: "heh heh well...uhhh i guess im gonna have to...im...pro...VISE" he exclaimed the last part as he rushed forward picking up his energy sword strike at Kagato. he mearly lifted his hand and ignited his blade hiting away Yahshua sword then grabbed his wrist "hey what the..." yahshua asked in surprise he mentaly finished the sentence in his mind. "my my very nice improvision mr. hero, now this is the end of the... "Fat chance" Yahshua interrupted bringing his free hand back and reeling in for a quick punch. Kagato just grabbed his other wrist and put pressure on a certain point that numbed the arm instantly "crap" Yahshua said quietly. "well now are you finished? i would like to finish this up now, well now for all of you who would like to say goodbye say it now, i know you would especialy wouldnt you Ryoko?" Kagato sneered in her direction. "put him down leave him alone please ill do anything if you just spare him" Ryoko pleaded "hmmm? what of this boy intrests you so much Ryoko, and what is this nonsense idea of sparing him?" Kagato playfully questioned enjoying every second of it. "please i beg you ill do...any thing...ill kill... ill pillage ill steal,ill listen to what ever you say please dont...dont kill him" Ryoko pleaded closing her eyes letting tear fall free wetting the blue sand "hmmm?...oh thats a good idea"he said to noone. "very well Ryoko i shall grant you your request" he said seriously staring at her. "wha..you will really?" "he will?" Ryoko asked as well as Washu a few seconds after Ryoko. "i will, but only if i have your word that i shall have no problem with you" "i promise i will do what you say just let him go" Ryoko swore. "Ryoko why would you... "How ever" Kagato interrupted Yahshua. "how ever there is still the fact that i had to go through all this trouble to get you and the fact that you fought me last time" Ryoko's face fell and Kagato added "do not worry our agreement is still on but for those things you did you must be punished" he smiled evily "your punishment is to watch him die, and you agreed to become my slave once more in exchange for his life but something else has come up so i have not gone off my part of the bargin" "you said you'd let him live though,You liar" Ryoko hissed. "i did not lie, i was sparing his life but now i must punish you for what you did in the past rule number 1. when making an agreement make sure it is one that someone can not just go around and screw you over" Kagato once again began his hysterical laughter and Ryoko's blood ran cold "say good bye Mr. Hero" Yahshua froze before he could even move he felt sharp pain in his chest and saw Kagato's venomous gaze tear at his soul his vison slowly started to fade as he slowly fell forward hitting the ground hard. "NO NO NO NO NO. YAHSHUAAAA" Ryoko felt a strange feeling it was a familar one that she experienced before she remembered it. :this feeling its when i thought Kagato killed Tenchi but he Tsunami saved him cause hes juraian...but yosh isnt juraian hes gone for good...it's not over i will kill Kagato...KILL HIM..even if it kills me: Ryoko thought as her anger builded up Washu could feel it and kept her eyes fixed on Ryoko. "YOU YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU" Ryoko set off and the hour glass prisim that contained her exploded the bits of sand and glass flying every where a piece of glass slid across Kagato's cheek green blood dripped down his face. he acknowledged it and leered in her direction only to recieve a leer of her own which actully scared him he trembled for a second then gathered his wits "your gonna pay dearly for that Ryoko, very dearly" she just contined to leer then summoned her energy blade "less talking more dying" she spat. Mihoshi looked at the two then look at Yahshua form on the ground "oh dear he's gonna need a very big bandage for that one isnt he little Washu" Washu just stared at her then painfully responded."Mihoshi he's dead no bandage can fix that" :this pains is almost unbearable and it's not even mine how much could Ryoko be hurting: she thought to herself "but Little Washu if he's dead then why did he just move?" "Mihoshi what arre you talking about he's not moving" Washu said examining his body then she saw it a slight twitch. :he he is alive i cant reveal this it will give away the element of surprise...well what ever kind of surprise can an earthling with no powers do?...especialy when their in such a weakened state...heh this will be good : Washu then slowly put on a small smile. Yahshua twitched once more then slowly looked up :ow my chest hurt so fucking much...im bleeding heavily im gonna die probobly wheres Ryoko i want to she her face once more before i die: he looked around and saw her standing infront of him with her sword ignited in an offensive stance. :she got out... how...she think that i am dead... well i will be soon...soon enough ...well i cant give it away or she might lose focus and get hurt...i'll wait for my chance besides im really don't feel like moving just yet: he thought to himself and watched as she charged Kagato the one who made her endure so much pain...to much pain. "every thing that i care about you...you always take it away from me, no more i wont take this shit from you anymore,im going to kill you,he wont die invein,i will make you pay...you hear me?

YOU WILL PAYYYYY!" :she is pissed off: yahshua thought to himself :of course she is dumass you just supposedly died for her remember,oh ya thanks... im kinda tired i going to just rest my eyes for a minute...WAIT I CANT cant sleep...but maybe for a little:

he concluded closing his eyes.

----------------- :) T.T :P :D

Thats it for chapter three woot

hi yosh here god i took to fucking long didnt i...--' sry for those who liked it i no manny of you think it sucks ass but hey its my first

once again i was beaten up right before the ending sigh when will i get my break i know next chapter well just so you know the next chapter there will be some flash backs... well maybe a lot i donno yet the flash backs i geuss will be from the first couple of days that i moved in there and so ya ...as

Chapter four i guess i out to give it a name eh:HEY YOSH! wake up and smell the noodles:

ya its a great name i no


End file.
